


存文17

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文17

青春之歌 BY ACAAN

#1

“你、你说啥？”

“我说你要是不烦我，就试着跟我处处。”

“可、可是师兄，我我我已经有对象了。”

马龙“哦”了一声，对吓坏了的许昕说，“那你回吧。”

许昕绝尘而去。

马龙躲在车间不回青工宿舍，被摸过来找他的陈玘薅着衣领逮回自己宿舍去。

陈玘把自己饭盒里的带鱼段都挑好刺送到马龙碗里，就差喂到嘴里去。

带头大哥不好当，一边奶孩子一边还得给孩子做思想工作：“你觉得继科儿怎么样？我瞧他对你有意思。”

张继科跟马龙同年，是前厂长的独生子，运动时期一直是逍遥派，跟着红卫兵大串联四处玩耍不务正业，78年之后借着父亲的关系加入厂子学习班，这才认识了16岁的马龙。

马龙深感不可思议：“继科儿？你别闹，继科儿一看就喜欢姑娘啊，五一的时候厂里工会组织和女职工的联谊，继科儿可有人缘儿了，跟妇联的枣儿打得火热。他不会喜欢我的。”

陈玘好笑。瞎子才看不出张继科喜欢马龙，最瞎的就是这个小傻子。

“那你也不能看上许昕啊。”那才真是一看就喜欢姑娘呢，那个呆小子，“你跟我说说你看上许昕哪儿了，我怎么就看不出好呢？整天傻呵呵的样儿也不知道高兴个什么劲儿。”

马龙埋头咬着带鱼，本来就细软的声音因此更显得含含糊糊：“谁知道呢？可能我就是喜欢你们江苏那边儿的人吧。”

陈玘心一沉。

马龙喜欢他，至少曾经喜欢过他，这个他知道。说起来陈玘对马龙有半师之谊，马龙在技校的时候就是陈玘作为师兄带他。75年的时候13岁的马龙接到插队通知，当时已经进入一线生产队的陈玘因为受过表彰而作为技术标兵免于接受贫下中农再教育。得知消息他担心马龙年纪小，硬是替他顶职去了正定县蟠桃村，替马龙换了个留在北京工作的名额。据说火爆脾气的陈玘在下乡的地方没少吃苦头，还被人针对派去了条件最艰苦的老乡家里养猪。陈玘死倔，对谁也不低头，愣是成了当地有名的养殖能手。在正定那几年他三天两头接到北京的邮件邮包，也听说替他留在北京的小龙人儿心疼他心疼得天天睡不好，铁汉为此百爪挠心躁郁不已。粉碎四人帮之后陈玘农转非回到北京，还是回归北一，已经在厂子里站稳脚跟的马龙迅速黏上他，从此寸步不离，眼睛里的感情浓郁得快要流出来，至今没死了那份心。

那时候陈玘想，孩子还小，等长大了懂事了就知道要和姑娘好了。谁知道一拖几年，长大的事还是没见个苗头。

吃完了饭马龙说什么也不肯回宿舍去，说是看见许昕那张无忧无虑的脸就闹心。陈玘只好让他留宿，并假装没看见那人握拳得意的小表情。

陈玘之所以住单间完全是因为房间朝向不好以至于冬冷夏热阴暗潮湿，其他年轻职工宁可几个人挤一个屋也不肯跟他一起生蘑菇。马龙虽然身量匀细，怎么说也不是小孩身板，一个半老爷们挤在一张木板床上十分遭罪，马龙还毫无自觉地往陈玘身上蹭，一个劲儿喊脚冷，泡了热水也不管用。陈玘只得把手伸进马龙的被子里，慢条斯理一下一下地替他搓热了脚丫子。

“行了吧？热乎了没有啊？”

“还没呢，你摸这儿，这儿还凉着呢。”

“……那咱能关了灯吗先？这我得什么时候才能睡啊。”

“诶别关别关，我怕黑呀……嘿嘿……”

“懂不懂开源节流？响不响应号召？浪费是弥天大罪知道不？”

“等会儿等会儿啊哥，等我睡着你再关，我睡觉可快了，你数十下我马上就睡着。”

“……”

马龙眯着眼，一张白净的小脸儿心花怒放。

看着他睡得一脸天真无邪心无杂念，陈玘一直在心里唱国歌喊口号背语录，压抑着腹腔里腾腾的火苗站了一宿岗。

第二天午休的时候马龙一个人蹲在台阶上吃饭。他吃东西像个小女孩，一边挑一边捡，喝汤吸溜吸溜的，烫着了还会皱皱眉吐吐舌头。

方博抱着个硕大无朋的铝饭盒凑过来，一边咬丸子一边八卦兮兮地问：“哎，龙哥，你昨儿到底跟许昕说啥了？吓得他整宿都在床上烙饼，给我烦够呛。”

马龙细声细气地说：“没说啥呀。”

“那我怎么……”

“起开起开！”

一条削长的黑影像四十米长刀一样大喇喇砍进来，愣是横进了方博和马龙中间。方博大叫一声被挤得栽个倒毛儿，一个丸子从勺儿里跌宕出去，在台阶上蹦了三蹦滚远了。方博心疼得要命，跳着脚喊：“张继科！你干的好事！”

张继科一屁股坐在马龙旁边，两条无处安放的大长腿打开，那个大开大阖的姿态就显得特别的潇洒，有别于车间里所有同年龄男职工那种拘谨抠缩的做派。厂子里的女青年们都爱在私下里讨论他，说他长得像《永不消逝的电波》里的孙道临，大马金刀，玉树临风。

此时此刻，穷人版孙道临正眼皮也不抬地从自己饭盒里挑肉片，一片不剩地都运输到马龙的饭盒里，对气得快爆炸的方博视若无睹。方博暗想这差别待遇也他妈太伤人了，冲冠一怒决定把在张继科这儿受的气都撒到许昕周雨身上去。

马龙看着饭盒里越堆越高的肉片，想起昨晚陈玘也是这样做的，心想自己可真是吃百家饭长大的，就拦住张继科的筷子：“继科儿不要则样，你得吃点肉，你看你瘦得都快没有了。”

张继科躲开马龙的筷子，从对方饭盒里夹走一块黄瓜放在嘴里，咬得咔嚓作响，一边嚼一边慢吞吞地说：“你吃肉，我吃黄瓜，资源重组，物尽其用。”

马龙看着他那个懒散又漂亮的样子，不由地又想起陈玘说过的话。

“继科儿……”

张继科转过头来看他，一双勾魂夺魄的眼睛还是那样半开着：“嗯？”

你喜欢我吗？

马龙问不出口。张继科和许昕不一样，问了只怕要发生点啥不好的事情——挨揍也说不定呢。

张继科却兴致盎然。他凑近来，神情轻佻。

“你想说什么？”

马龙撇撇嘴：“没什么，好好吃你的饭。”

张继科抬起一边嘴角：“龙，有话就说，你不说我亲你了。”

马龙连耳尖都飞红，一个黄瓜屁股丢过去：“死去吧你！”

2

最近马龙有点忧心忡忡。车间的广播天天宣传支援三线的事，小道消息说秦志戬和肖战中铁定有一个要带队南下，具体是谁就等这两天调令下来了。

马龙不敢问他师父，只好趁着交接班的时候跑去找许昕这个包打听。

“你听说了吗？师父可能要去广东了……你给我回来！你老往后跑什么呀，那后头是有馅儿饼还是怎么的？”

许昕讪讪地往回走。那天之后他一直不怎么敢直视他师兄的眼睛，虽说他不戴眼镜也看不清什么，可他总觉得老不自在。

“听说了呀……这不是还没定呢嘛，也没准是肖主任呢。”又忍不住好奇，“所以你这么着急打听是想去还是不想去啊？”

马龙叹口气：“我不想去，也不想肖主任去。”肖战如果带队，肯定要带上陈玘，一走三年，马龙想想都觉得心累。估计再见面他师兄的孩子都满地跑了。他想，要是肖主任肯带着方博去就好了。

许昕托着下巴颏出神：“其实我还挺想去的，我还没去过韶关呢，不过我估计师父不会带我。唉，要是能带上姚……”话匣子突然收住，许昕一双大手啪地拍在自己的嘴上。

马龙忍俊不禁：“得啦，还瞒谁啊，半个厂子都知道你跟姚彦上个礼拜天去北海公园划船去了，你师兄又不傻。”顿了顿又说，“以前那都是跟你闹着玩儿的，别往心里去。”

要不说许昕也是没心没肺，别人一说他就信了，马上咧开大嘴嘿嘿起来，毫无心理负担地凑到他师兄旁边挨得死紧：“我就说嘛，你眼又不瞎，哪儿能瞧上我。”自嘲完又忙不迭说，“我还没敢跟师父说呢，我怕他说我小小年纪不思进取，其实姚彦也挺想去南方看看的……”

马龙站起来就走：“想啥呢，又不是去旅游，还让你拉家带口的……”

晚上马龙找个理由又去陈玘的宿舍找他，可巧陈玘不在，门上挂着明晃晃一个大锁头。马龙软软地踢了一脚宿舍门，闷闷不乐地蹲了下来。

陈玘回来的时候已经快十二点了。肖战找他谈话，有意无意地问起去韶关的事。陈玘是北一连续三年的先进生产者，本就履历漂亮，肖战对他说这次支援三线是个锻炼的好机会，如果去南方三年长长阅历，再回来很有可能入党提干，前途光明。

陈玘心里有个放心不下的人，总是不能痛下决心答应师父。他至今记得从正定回来那天马龙趴在他怀里哭，这趟再一走好几年……他光用想的都觉得心碎成八瓣。

宿舍楼道的灯坏了，其实就是换个灯泡的事，但是因为这条楼道只有陈玘一个人在用，出于节约的考虑也就一直没修。

陈玘捏着个手电筒在楼道里徐向前，却被一阵急促扑来的脚步声吓得当场叶挺。

“谁！”

没等他话音落地，一个白影儿就扑到他身上。

“你去哪儿了呀玘哥~”

马龙一叠连声地埋怨着。

陈玘这才把心放回盆骨里，刚想把孩子摘下来，想一想干脆就着那个别扭的姿势一手搂着人一手开了门。

进屋开灯，见着光马龙这才缓过来。

“吓死我了，你这楼道怎么连灯都没有啊。”

陈玘递了一杯水给他：“怕黑你还不回去？”

马龙在陈玘的床上躺成一个大字，懒洋洋地说：“那么黑，我也不敢往出走啊，只好一直等着你，谁知道你这么晚都不回来。你干嘛去了？”

陈玘不言语，端一盆水给送到脚跟前，蹲下身子去帮马龙脱鞋。

马龙把两只青白的脚丫放进热水里，舒服得一个激灵。

陈玘刚要站起来，马龙两手捧着他的脸，歪头看他：“说呀，上哪儿去了？”

陈玘握着他的手，内心天人交战了一下，最终还是挪开他的手站起身来，搬个板凳坐在马龙身边：“没事，我师父找我谈话。”

马龙心里一动：“是不是去南方的事？”

陈玘扯起一个虚弱的笑：“你也听说啦？”

“真的是你？你真要去？”

陈玘想岔乎过去，就含混着说：“这不还没见着调令呢嘛。”

马龙有点急，胸脯一起一伏：“你要去，那我也去！”

陈玘乐了：“这里头有你什么事啊？”

马龙也知道自己在这里着急上火的没道理，可他又不能说是因为舍不得跟陈玘分开，一个人噎在那儿发愣。

陈玘见他半晌没动静，叹了口气，挽起袖子把手伸到水里，一下一下地往那对脚背上撩水。马龙脚踝纤细，跟腱清晰，像个少年。他整个人就像个少年。

外人都说秦志戬有福气，带出来马龙这么好的徒弟，有灵气手脚麻利学东西又快，新技术三两下就上手，从来没听说他犯过什么错或是让什么人操过心，教科书式的一个好字。

可就是到了陈玘这儿，马龙一点也不让人省心，好像永远也长不大。

关灯上床。陈玘直挺挺地躺着，克己守礼，像个尸体。

“哥……”

“别说话，睡觉。”

“哥我就说一句。”

“一句也不许说，睡觉！”

“……哦。”

又是一宿岗。

**

马龙正在生产现场忙得一头汗，忽然有人找，他摘了套袖哒哒哒地跑出车间，在门口一头撞进一个硬邦邦的怀里。抬起头来的时候眼睛都被撞得眼泪汪汪的。那场景看在张继科眼里别提多刺激。

张继科放开他，转身就走。马龙一边揉着头一边不明就里地追在后头。

“继科儿，继科儿你找我啥事你倒是说啊。”

一边追着跑一边看着前头那个瘦削精干的背影，心里琢磨着怎么全厂一个样儿的蓝工作服，这个人就穿得这么好看呢？

张继科从兜里掏出个桃，在衣服上蹭蹭递给马龙，自己一片腿骑坐在台阶边沿的栏杆上。小风一吹少年长腿，马龙心想这要是给女职工看见可不得了。

“我想去当兵。”

张继科其人就是这样，开门见山有啥说啥，从来不懂得打哑谜。

“啊？”马龙刚咬一口桃，差点卡在嗓子眼儿里。

“我准备这两天就去征兵站做个登记，快的话明年过年回来就入伍。”

马龙“哦”了一声不再讲话，低着头小口小口地啃桃。

张继科回头，一双桃花眼直勾勾盯着他：“龙，你去不去？”

其实马龙家里人确实曾经动过让他去当兵的念头，马龙从小身体不太好，去部队也是个锻炼。不过因为机缘巧合刚从技校毕业就被陈玘塞进了北一厂，当兵的事也就作罢了。

马龙闪烁其词：“嗯……我就不去了吧……我现在工作刚有点起色，不想轻易改变环境……嗯……你明白吧？”说完还小心翼翼地偷偷看看张继科的反应。

张继科沉默了一会儿，从栏杆上跳下来，坐在马龙身边，眼神迷离地看着远方。

马龙怕尴尬，便拿他打趣：“我说你这俩眼睛是不是不上班只吃低保啊？怎么一天到晚睁不开？”

张继科被他逗笑，低头“哼”了一声。

那个低头的侧脸出奇的好看，马龙看着看着就有点出神。

就在这时候，他听见张继科的声音，低得像是从地下三层楼发出的一样。

“我要是就这么走了，你多半很快就把我忘了吧？”

3

马龙一直觉得，张继科是个有点小布尔乔亚气质的人，他说话像念诗，穿着打扮也跟一般人格格不入：在人人都穿着一样的黑灰蓝老三色时，只有他经常穿一件突兀的海魂衫，背个橄榄绿的军挎，脚蹬一双蓝色回力，走在哪里都透露出一种拔群的英俊。

“屁！他那就是得瑟！捯饬的什么玩意儿啊土洋结合的简直辣眼睛！”许昕曾对此深表不屑。

此时，这位气质独特的诗人仿佛正对着一扇不开窍的门吟风弄月。

马龙眨巴眨巴眼睛，扒着他的肩膀使劲儿凑过去：“啥？你嘴里叨咕啥呢？”

张继科气结，冷不丁从马龙手里抢过桃，恶狠狠咬一大口，又把剩下的一小半怼到马龙的怀里，站起来拍拍屁股就往回走：“我算看明白了，我他妈就是肉的理想白菜的命……”

马龙十分嫌弃地看一眼被咬得坑坑洼洼的桃，嘟囔着：“脏不脏啊……”

当天开支。马龙拿了四年的42块5，终于媳妇熬成婆涨到49块5，凭空多了一笔大数一时间有点不知所措。正站在台阶底下发愣，许昕和方博都不怀好意地往他身边凑：“龙哥，掏几毛打点儿散啤咱们哥儿几个松松心呗。”

马龙耳根子软，被那俩人三言两语就撺掇得要掏钱，毛票都露出来了，被一只手一把摁回兜里去。

“拿回去拿回去！你趁几个钱啊就充冤大头。”

马龙想辩解几句，被张继科一个白眼瞪回去。

许昕不爱听：“怎么说话呢？大家一块儿乐呵乐呵怎么还成冤大头了呢？”

张继科呸一下：“那你怎么不掏钱？你那钱都给谁留着呢？”

许昕一向手松，见状索性大方道：“那就干脆一人五毛，上红霞公寓吃刀削面去，回来再买点猪头肉酱肘子……对了你不吃荤腥，那我跟方博还有师哥我们仨三一三十一，你就跟着蹭吃蹭喝吧。”

方博不乐意，怼张继科：“凭什么？数你有钱，数你抠门。酒钱你掏！”

马龙拍拍手，乐呵呵道：“行啦就这么着吧，我回宿舍拿月票去……”

张继科一把将他捞回怀里来：“我不去，龙也不去，你俩自己玩儿勺子把儿去吧。”说罢拉着马龙就走。

许昕扯扯正要起急冒火的方博：“行啦随他去吧，我把姚彦叫出来，咱仨出去……”

“这是啥？”

张继科嘴里叼着红果冰棍儿，两根手指从上衣口袋里夹出两张纸递给马龙。马龙眼睛一亮：“电影票！你哪儿来的？”

张继科帮他撕掉小奶油冰棍儿上的纸，递到那位的嘴里去，因为马龙毫不掩饰的喜悦而有点脸红，又不乐意给人知道，便故作轻松道：“什么哪儿来的，买的呗，还能偷去吗？”

马龙喜滋滋地咬着冰棍，茸茸的头顶直劲儿往张继科骨骼尖锐的肩头蹭：“这可是《少林寺》呀，我听说这票可不好买了，你肯定没少花心思吧。”

张继科心脏砰砰直跳，这种突如其来的亲热简直让他无力抗拒。他拼命压抑着胸腔里的躁动，不动声色道：“知道就好，知道就对我好点儿。”

马龙凑到他眼皮底下，笑得开花：“我对你不好吗？别得寸进尺啊。”

张继科浑身一僵。马龙是什么意思？

“冰棍儿要化啦。”马龙轻声细语地说道。

张继科手一抖，冰棍掉在地上。

马龙怪可惜地叹口气：“唉，起码浪费了一分钱……”

张继科耸耸肩：“你都挣那个数了，还心疼这一分二分的？”

马龙争辩道：“谁的钱也不是大风刮来的呀。”

“行啦马政委，思想工作就别给我做了，再说我那冰棍儿还不是被你吓掉的嘛，我还没让你赔我呢。”

马龙倔劲儿上来九头牛也拉不回来：“赔就赔，你说怎么赔……诶？！”

张继科就着他的手，一口咬在他的奶油冰棍儿上。这一口咬得有点儿大，冰在嘴里让舌头无所适从。张继科一边呼噜呼噜地嚼着冰，一边把两手枕在后脑勺，自顾自往前走去。

马龙怔了半晌，看看手里冰棍儿上那一排整齐的牙印，冲着张继科的背影喊：“怎么老吃我东西啊？我的比较好吃还是怎么的？？”

这是马龙第二次和张继科一起看电影，上一次是在工会小礼堂放映《庐山恋》。那时候俩人都是青涩的毛头小子，就连日天日地的张继科在那时候也还没拉过姑娘的手。当影片演到周筠在耿桦的脸颊上飞快地一吻，黑暗的小礼堂各处传来坐立不安的响动。张继科暗自庆幸借着肤色和光线之便自己的尴尬之感少了许多，但微光下马龙白皙脸庞飞红的一幕，在多年之后也一直成为张继科心里对《庐山恋》的唯一印象。

电影院里人头攒动，很多人都是慕名从外地赶来，就是为了看《少林寺》这部大片。

灯暗下来，电影马上就要开始。马龙忽然感到张继科掰开他的手，往他手心里塞了个什么东西。凑到眼前一看，原来是一颗话梅。他嘻嘻一笑，放进嘴里。话梅很甜，甜水流过四肢百骸。马龙印象里张继科不是喜欢吃零食的人，可是跟他在一起的时候，这家伙的兜里总是放着各种奇怪的吃食。

电影很好看，马龙沉浸在剧情里心无旁骛。

张继科却魂不守舍。马龙的手就放在他胳膊旁边一公分远的地方，微微散发着温柔的热意。他的手长得很好，白净柔软，像一小块云朵。诗人的心蠢蠢欲动，妄想着假装不经意碰触，又担心握住了就不想松开。马龙是心思太单纯的人，他花了那么久才可以离他稍微近一点点，在此功亏一篑就太可惜了。

张继科松开握成拳的手，腰背松弛靠在椅背上。只那么一小会儿脊背已经汗湿。他从电影2/3处开始全神贯注观影。

他有足够的耐心。一步一步来吧。

电影散场，两个人徒步走到北郊市场坐315。一路上马龙都在回味着电影的情节，并对张继科一问三不知的状况深感不满。“我都不用问，你肯定是睡着了。”马龙老成持重地摇摇头，“在家睡不好吗？非得花两毛到电影院睡。”

晚间的315路依然人头攒动。张继科将马龙推到车厢一角，借着身高优势将自己的身体横在他身前，替他挡住了后面的人潮。

距离那么近，低下头就能看见那张白皙的笑眯眯的小脸儿。

马龙一直笑，小声地说：“瞧你，跟个影背似的……”

车厢摇晃，张继科拾起马龙的手环在自己腰间：“你扶着我。”

马龙别别扭扭地放下手：“干嘛……”

张继科再次抓住他的手按在自己的腰上：“让你扶着你就扶着。”语气里多了几份不容置喙的意味。

这一次马龙听话地抱住他紧窄的腰。车厢一摇一晃的，那颗小小的头颅就一点一点地轻轻撞击着张继科的胸膛。

恍惚里就像是一个漫长的拥抱。

#4

十一一过天气变得越来越凉，进入十一月已经完全没有了秋天的样子，气温一天一天地往下掉。马龙一直担心着陈玘住的那个小冰窖和那床洗得发僵的板儿被，虽然陈玘说过许多次工作上向高标准看齐生活上向低标准看齐，可是马龙不那么想，他总觉得日子过得别别扭扭的，势必影响学习生产的积极性。

这天他抱着托人从东北老家做好寄过来的厚棉被偷偷跑到陈玘宿舍去送温暖。他习惯搞突然袭击，他对私下里一个人独处时候的陈玘充满好奇。

门虚掩着，马龙从门缝里瞅见一个背影正在铺床，好像是在加厚一床褥子。马龙暗想原来这哥还是知冷知热的啊。他蹑手蹑脚地推开门，把手上的棉被往马扎上一撂，一下子蹿到那个后背上去大叫一声：“哥！”

扑上去的瞬间他就觉得不对，这个后背不如陈玘宽阔，肌肉紧而生硬——那是再明显不过的防御姿态。

果不其然，对方将他放下来，转过头是一张惊诧的半熟不生的脸孔。

对方笑起来：“哟，这是谁家的弟弟啊，叫哥哥叫得好甜。”

马龙涨红了脸，手背在身后连退几步退到门边：“你、你是谁啊？”

那个年轻男人故意猫着腰凑近了面孔来逗他：“啊，你就是小马龙吧？叫哥没错呀，来，叫声邱哥来听听。”

邱？……邱贻可！

马龙一下子想起来。这家伙也算是厂子里的传奇人物，据说跟陈玘是同期，因为天不怕地不怕的做派比陈玘有过之而无不及，来了没两年就几次因为违反纪律差点被清退。后来听说是当了几年兵还参加了越战，年初刚复员回来，厂子领导对他的脾气秉性有所顾虑，索性安排在保卫股，算是以毒攻毒。

正愣着神，突然间耳边一声暴喝——

“邱贻可我操你大爷！”

只听“咣当”一声，马龙吓了一跳，扭头就看见陈玘一脚踹门进来，盛满水的脸盆往地下一摔，飞起一脚冲着屋里那个男人踢过去。

这位邱同志显见的也不是什么善茬，见状急退两步一把抓住陈玘的脚踝，不料陈玘闪得奇快，他只抓到陈玘的一只鞋。

邱贻可破口大骂道：“陈玘我日你仙人板板！发什么疯啊你？！”

陈玘光着一只脚踩在地上，本就上挑的眉角快要飞进发际线里：“你说我发什么疯？耍流氓你也不看看对象！”

邱贻可仿佛听到什么天方夜谭：“我日！我耍什么流氓了？？我对个秃小子有什么流氓可耍？你自己瞅瞅论胸论屁股他有哪样？”

马龙听得连耳朵都快起火，赶紧扑到两个人中间充当和平鸽：“好了好了玘哥别生气了，邱、邱哥也别发火了，都是误会……”

“误会个屁！”陈玘的五官原本长得极标致，只是一动怒就魄力十足，马龙冷不丁吃他这一吓有点结巴：“哥、哥你别、别那么大声呀……”

他那个胆小的模样瞬间就让陈玘的无名火烟消云散，恨不得当场把这个傻小子揉进胸膛里。

“你呀，”他用手指关节猛点着马龙的额头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“革命的警惕性哪儿去了？对陌生人一点防备也没有，要是碰上阶级敌人怎么办？”

邱贻可越听越不对劲儿：“陈玘你脑子让门挤了吧？老子祖上三辈儿贫农两代扛枪，79年对越自卫反击战的时候老子人就在边境，你那会儿还在农村喂猪呢！你说谁阶级敌人？！”

马龙一边低着头挨训，一边偷偷乐。陈玘从跟邱贻可的骂战里忙里偷闲转过头：“你捡什么乐！”

马龙笑眯眯地说：“玘哥邱哥你俩真像，我听你俩说话特有劲。你们聊，我去把地上的水擦了。”

茬架的俩人不敢相信地看着那个万恶之源蹦蹦跳跳地跑出去收拾卫生，一时间被噎得连骂人的话都忘词儿了。

憋了半天，邱贻可才感叹一声：“玘子，你可真是养了个宝贝。”

“用你说？”

“难怪你护得跟什么似的。”

“废话，我奶大的我不疼谁疼。”

邱贻可敲出一支烟砸过去：“净占人家孩子便宜，敢情人家没爹没妈？”

俩人头碰头点火，然后用一个高度一致的姿态同时吐出一口烟。

陈玘叹口气：“你不懂。”

邱贻可一乐：“是，谁有你懂啊，我又不好这口。”

这话说得暧昧，陈玘心里咯噔一下，也不知道邱贻可是不是察觉了什么，他又不能反应过激地怼两句回去，那未免显得欲盖弥彰，只好放任这个话题沉底。

不一会儿马龙拎着湿淋淋的墩布回来，进屋看见烟雾缭绕，扁扁嘴推开窗户，然后从陈玘嘴唇间抽出烟头踩灭了丢出窗去：“邱哥你随便，玘哥不行，你之前都咳嗽了。”

邱贻可百年不遇看见陈玘吃瘪的表情，乐不可支，心想果真是一物降一物。

有人站在敞开的窗户外面喊人：“陈玘！挂号信！”

陈玘临走恶狠狠地嘱咐邱贻可：“谨言慎行！”

马龙的眼神一直追着陈玘的脚步走远，回过神来才发现坐在床上的邱贻可神情玩味地看着他。马龙又有点脸红，好像被人窥破了什么不好的事情。他抿着嘴儿把邱贻可往旁边推一推：“让一让……”然后开始给陈玘叠被。

邱贻可看着他一板一眼地收拾床铺，意味深长地说：“瞧把你贤惠的，跟个小媳妇儿似的。”

马龙低着头不敢抬起来，嘴却犟得很：“你、你刚才明明也给玘哥铺床来着……我都瞧见了。”

邱贻可抚掌大笑：“我伺候他？他想得美！老子是给自己铺床呢！他这条件也太艰苦了，我还不如睡行军床呢……”

马龙一愣，直起身转向邱贻可：“什么意思？邱哥你来做什么的？”

“玘子不是要跟肖主任去南方了嘛，找我来替他看屋子的。”

马龙浑浑噩噩地往青工宿舍走，快走到宿舍门口的时候远远地看见两个女同志站在门口，好像在等人。还没等马龙走近，一个熟悉的人影从宿舍里慢悠悠地晃出来。是张继科。

马龙好奇地看着张继科走到她们中间，表情还是百无聊赖的，眼睛似张非张，那副样子看起来就像是刚被人从被窝里刨出来似的。

忽然张继科瞧见他，眼睛一下子亮起来：“龙！”

两个女同志回过头来。马龙认出其中一个是许昕的对象姚彦，在团委做宣传工作。另一个个子小小的看起来眼熟，费了好大的劲才把脸跟名字对上号。

那是妇联的小枣儿，厂里出名的美女，男职工叫她的时候亲热得就像叫一个小时候住街坊的小女孩。

张继科三言两语打发了那俩人，跟着无精打采的马龙往宿舍走。

“你怎么了？”

马龙疲倦地摇摇头：“没怎么。”

张继科看上去难得地有点忐忑：“姚彦她们找我说新年联欢会的事儿，想让咱们这边出个节目……”

马龙蔫蔫地推开宿舍的门躺到床上去：“哦，那你们看着办吧，我都行。”

张继科见状把他往里推推，“你往里边点，给我点地方”，说着脱了鞋挨着马龙躺下来。

半晌无语。就在张继科以为马龙是不是睡着了的时候，那个快要把脸埋在墙根里的人突然闷闷地开口。

“你是傻吗？人家小枣儿那么喜欢你，你是瞎子才看不出。”

张继科被问得哑口无言。

他看着近在咫尺马龙的背影，苦涩地想问你不瞎怎么看不出我喜欢你喜欢得快要顶不住？

#5

马龙精神不济直接导致了整个车间的动力不足。虽然马龙本人缺少认知，总觉得自己就是生产线上一颗普通的螺丝钉，但在旁人眼里他的作用显然不止如此：蔡厂长在全厂新进职工动员大会上点名表扬过他，称他为“青年职工的表率”；秦志戬说他是三车间乃至北一建厂以来天赋最高的技工；陈玘眼里的马龙天资卓越基本功扎实；同侪和后辈如许昕林高远都认为马龙钻研业务的精神和鞠躬尽瘁的态度堪比焦裕禄。

结果这个爱岗敬业的马龙，居然因为工作时间跑神，导致加热机床导轨的时候出现严重的时间误差，最终淬火变形量大于0.1mm，整批机床导轨报废。

秦志戬难得一见地在检讨会上重点批评了他，连带着整个三车间都跟着挨了骂。

“我说你们车间三十个人是串联的吗？一个马龙短路烧了全组？”骂完想了想又补充，“全给我滚回去写检讨，明天中午一个一个上来念，写不好谁都别吃饭！”

马龙简直想哭，精神压力大得要崩溃。那天之后他有三天都没见过陈玘，他默默地想陈玘的脾气他最了解，如果自己不去找他，大概他永远也不会来找自己了，更别提解释些什么。肖战的调令已经正式下发，下周陈玘就会跟他一道奔赴韶关。一想到未来几年都见不到面，马龙就想掉眼泪。

晚上一宿舍的人写检讨写得脑筋打结，刚好姚彦来找许昕商量联欢会节目的事，于是许昕张继科拖着神情恍惚的马龙去小礼堂编排节目，以期调动起严肃活泼的气氛。

节目最终定为最简单不费脑的唱歌，张继科拉手风琴，马龙唱一首《我们的生活充满阳光》。但是由于歌手的情绪实在差劲，一首好歌唱得坑坑洼洼，好像生活充满乌云。

宣传委员姚彦终于忍无可忍：“算了算了，这唱得我都快哭了。马龙继科你俩歇会儿，明天再练吧。许昕你跟我出去透透气。”

马龙坐在小板凳上出神，整个人虚弱得好像只有一口气。张继科蹲在他旁边，一句话也不说，只是慢慢地剥着一个桔子，然后把桔子瓣一瓣一瓣地填到马龙的嘴里去。

马龙味同嚼蜡地吃了半天，忽然清醒了点。他扭过头，就看见张继科蹲在那儿很有耐心地替他撕桔子瓣上的白丝。蹲姿的张继科有一种特别的魅力，从马龙这个角度看不到他那张招惹桃花的脸，只觉得那削瘦脊背上如豹的肌理隐约透露着一种难以言说的沉静和隐忍。

张继科收拾干净了手上那瓣桔子，正要机械地往马龙嘴里送，抬头就看见马龙直直地看着他。

那个心事重重的表情让他心里一紧，痛不可当。

——给我知道是谁让你这么难受，我让他死。

这样的冲动让张继科忽然就热血上头。他用左手抓住马龙的手，拉着他一道站起来。

“龙，我……”

当下马龙仿佛一瞬间福至心灵，那一刻张继科几乎以为他就要看清自己的心意了。

却是天不遂人愿。

事后张继科想了很久。他只能告诉自己：时机还没到。

有人一掀幕布钻进礼堂后台。站定望过来的那一秒似乎是僵住了一下。

马龙像被火烧一样甩开了张继科的手，避他如避麻风。

来人从黑影里走出来。一张眉飞入鬓的精致面孔仿佛生来自带三分肃杀，叫人望而生畏。

陈玘一条直线朝着马龙走过来，眼中好像根本就没有张继科的影子。

马龙摇晃了一下，简直像是要被陈玘走路带起的风吹倒：“哥……”

陈玘在他面前站定——站得太近了，两个人的鼻尖都快碰到一起。

“我有话跟你说，跟我走。”

他并不去握马龙的手，就只是向着他伸出两根手指，马龙就毫不犹豫地握了上去，再也没有看张继科一眼。

刚才的一切都仿佛是一场幻觉。张继科觉得自己看清了一些事，却逼着自己不去想。

——只是时机还没到。

他这样对自己说。

**

马龙被陈玘牵着手，在伸手不见五指的厂区走得飞快。最近北一厂响应国家节电号召，正在分区分时段限电，今天刚好限到这一片。

因为限电所以人迹罕至，陈玘一言不发只是一个劲儿埋头走，马龙跌跌撞撞地追着他。也不知道走了多远，走了多久，马龙觉得很累了，脚下却一步也不肯放慢。那么多年陈玘一直走在他前面，牵着他的手，他非得拼命地追，稍微慢一点就会变成陈玘的负担，所以他不玩命不行。

就这么亦步亦趋地追着赶着，突然陈玘停下脚步转过身来，马龙一头栽进他的怀里。

陈玘抱着他，等着他的喘息和心跳慢慢回归平静。

松开的时候陈玘揉了揉马龙的头发，笑道：“我都没仔细看过，原来你已经跟我差不多高了，我还总当你是小孩子呢。”

他的语调温柔得叫人不敢相信——他原本是带着几分杀性的风暴般的男人：果断，强势，光芒四射。

“长大了。”风暴吹成了喁喁私语，毁天灭地的气质都融化成对一个人的溺爱。

马龙咬着嘴唇一语不发。头顶上的温度太让人安心，他责问自己：贪恋这种温暖算不算是享乐主义？要不要被批判？如果要，那么就来吧，无论怎样的惩罚他都甘愿领受。

陈玘把脸凑近来，近在咫尺方能看清的英俊面孔凭空多了几分蛊惑的味道。

那个日天日地的人格撕破了一点点皮肤，挣脱出来。

“长大了，就做一点大人才能做的事吧。”

马龙屏住呼吸，下一秒就感到嘴唇被含住了。

接吻的瞬间马龙只是感到头晕目眩。回过神来之后跃入脑海的第一个念头是：陈玘的嘴唇竟然是软的。他以为他像钢，坚硬顽强，百毒不侵。

马龙一动不动，全身的血液都仿佛流向了两个人接合的地方，那两片软肉因此敏感得一塌糊涂。陈玘用两列整齐的齿关轻轻啃噬着马龙的下唇，像是要把他吃下肚去。慢慢地舌尖抵开马龙的牙齿，游走在他的口腔里，一边吸吮，一边舔弄。

马龙感到眼前火花四溅。难怪古往今来人们都抗拒不了这种事，他刚踏进那个世界半个脚掌，就已经快乐得灵魂几乎脱壳而出。

以第一次而言这个吻绝对超时了，可当陈玘决定分开的时候，马龙却一个劲儿地追上去，一边喘个不停一边用尽身心之力表达着想要。

最终陈玘一手抱住那个不知餍足的孩子的腰，一手抵住了马龙洁净的额头。

“怎么还没完了呢。”

他笑他，手臂却一直环着他的腰。

马龙终于作罢，累得只想把头靠在他哥的肩膀上。

陈玘在厂房之外席地而坐，马龙蜷在他的怀里。

“听说你挨批了？”

“……嗯。”

“你也会犯错？”

“我一边工作一边想事，想着想着脑子就走路了。”

“……我就不问你在想什么了。”

马龙轻轻地“哼”一声。

“那天我回宿舍去，你已经走了。”

马龙又“嗯”了一声。不走只怕要当着外人的面哭呢。

陈玘叹息，连山也要叹倒了：“你怎么也得听我当面跟你说清楚啊。”

马龙闷闷不乐：“你倒是说呀。”

陈玘亲亲他的耳朵。这孩子耳朵这么软，怎么脾气就那么硬呢。

“师父说我这个年纪有点尴尬，一直在工厂按部就班工作看不出什么前途。这趟如果能在广东干三年，再回来就能入党，提干也容易一点。”

马龙心里明白，理智上他已经决定让陈玘走了，只是心关难过。

只听陈玘又说道：“龙仔，你看别的事情都看得分明，就是一到咱俩的事就迷糊。其实你很清楚，我对你已经帮不上太多的忙了，业务能力也好、做事的方法态度也罢，你现在方方面面都已经做得比我好，我没有什么能教给你的了。”

马龙鼻子一酸，急得眼泪都要掉下来：“哥你说啥呢！我、我没你不行……”

“你行。”陈玘笃定地说，“就是因为我一直在，你才没办法走得更快。哥挡了你的路，哥把你惯坏了。”

马龙眨一眨眼，哭了。

“不是的哥……不是这样……”

陈玘温柔地拍着他的背。

“听话。你得往前跑了，跑得快一点，只有我不在了你才能自己跑……你是个大人了，不是那个傻傻的只会在我身边抹眼泪的小龙人儿了。”

这听起来太像永别，马龙一想到这里就难受得呼吸不畅，眼泪扑簌簌地落下来，抽噎得上气不接下气。

陈玘只是一个劲儿地说。有些疮非得割破了皮肤放尽了毒才能痊愈，一时的心慈手软只会让它溃烂成永远的沉疴。

“我也得加把劲儿了，如果不能始终做得比你好，我还有什么资格站在你身前呢？”

陈玘将马龙抱起来，用一只手托高他的下巴，一双如沉潭似的眼眸注视着月光下那张湿透了的白净小脸。

忍不住吻吻他的额头：“你乖，你等着我。最多半年，我一定想办法回来见你一面。”

#6

陈玘临行前跟马龙长谈一夜，反复叮嘱他好好工作，保重身体，不要总是写信和寄包裹，工资攒起来花在自己身上，天快亮了才把困得快要失去意识的马龙送回宿舍。在宿舍门口马龙拉着他的手支支吾吾，陈玘心里有数，极快地亲一下他的额角：“快回吧，一会儿起得早的都跑出来了。”马龙“哦”一声，拖拖拉拉地还是不肯走。陈玘拿他没办法，只得牵着手领到墙根，捏着下巴狠狠亲了一会儿才放开：“行了吧？还不走！”马龙笑嘻嘻，本来困得不行的一张脸顿时神采飞扬，陈玘见他还磨蹭个没完，气得一脚踹在他屁股上：“都亲嘴儿了还惦记什么呢？还想就地办事啊？赶紧滚回去！”马龙无声地大笑，快乐地跑进楼道。

马龙走后陈玘却兀自在宿舍楼下站了很久，直到指尖冷冰冰，心头却仿佛有一把火。

在前往南方的绿皮车厢里陈玘暗暗下定决心：他有了心爱的人，他非得拼命给他们两个人挣出一个光明的前途来。

阳历年将至，工厂上上下下都弥漫着一股懒散倦怠的味道，一年忙活到头，小年青们的心思早就不在工作上，一个个的都惦记着放假。眼看着工作氛围感人，秉持着团结紧张严肃活泼的宗旨，三车间率先大撒把，马龙张继科等人凭空多出了半天假期用来调剂状态。

从食堂出来许昕打着饱嗝提议与其回去蹲在宿舍里长蘑菇不如到城里转转，团委难得也休息，无形中倒给了他和姚彦相处的机会。

坐着公交车往城里摇晃的路上许昕问：“我们打算去看看哪个工人俱乐部还有好的内部电影在放映，你们俩不一起去？”弦外余音却是“你们可识相点，千万不要一起来”。

张继科脸朝窗外闭着眼倚靠在车厢上，手插在裤子口袋里。冬日午后的阳光洒在他英俊的脸上，越发显出几分诗人的迷人气质。

马龙以为他睡着了，轻轻推了推他：“继科儿？”

张继科缓缓睁开眼睛：“我想去趟新华书店，李泽厚先生的《美的历程》再版，我想看看能不能买到一本。”

马龙笑眯眯地说：“我陪你一起。”

张继科望着他。

你说陪我，可你究竟能陪多久？我想要你的一辈子，你会不会给我？

非公休日的新华书店依旧是人头攒动，书架间都挤满了人，热门的外国名著和中国典籍总是很快断货，非得请假来抢不可。

马龙和张继科走着走着就被人群挤散了，等到马龙意识到的时候，早已经不知道张继科跑到哪里去。他只有自己一个人漫无目的地闲逛，随手翻了翻最新的《收获》和《小说月报》，又从架子上取下一本被摸得卷了边的《巴黎圣母院》，抱在怀里四处找人。

两个女青年走过马龙身边时窃窃私语：

“你看见刚才那个人了吗？长得真像孙道临。”

“明明像赵丹，那鼻子多精神！”

马龙莞尔，果然转过一排架子就看到张继科。

大明星此刻正捧着一本书坐在地上，一腿直一腿曲，曲起的那条腿露出刀锋般形状犀利的髌骨。张继科就坐在那个无人的角落里，微垂着头，视线落在书页上。一点阳光从窗子里溜进来披在他的肩头，宛如身着一幅盔甲。

马龙想张继科实在是个很有魅力的男人。他动和静的时候气质完全不同，像两个不同的人埋伏在他体内，随机上岗。

他走过去抱着膝盖坐在张继科旁边，打开那本历尽沧桑的《巴黎圣母院》。

张继科也并没有抬头看过他，两个人就那样肩并肩席地而坐，享受着一个难得闲适放松的下午。

日光就这么缓慢地走过去。

啪嗒。

张继科侧过头，看到马龙手里的书本滑落到地上，旁边的人被太阳晒得暖融融的，竟就那么睡着了。

马龙倒向张继科的时候，后者眼疾手快用一只手托住了那软软垂下的头颅，轻轻地放在自己的肩上。似乎是被张继科过于清晰的肱骨硌得不舒服，马龙在睡梦里还皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔了几句什么，脸庞一个劲儿地在张继科的肩膀上蹭动，似乎在寻找一个合适的位置。张继科见状连忙放下书，将那颗不安分的头颅收纳在自己的肩窝里。

马龙醒来是大约半个钟头之后的事了。他揉揉眼睛坐起来愣怔了半天，似乎半个魂儿还留在张继科的怀里。

忽然一只手向他伸来：“别动。”微凉的指尖擦过马龙柔净的脸蛋，停留的时间有一点久，马龙的脸颊渐渐热了起来。

“睫毛，掉了。”

马龙看着伸到自己面前的那只手，食指的指腹上果然有一根伶仃的睫毛。

他看着对方对着那件东西出了一会儿神，然后惆怅地把它吹掉，不禁纳闷：“这也值得你伤春悲秋一番？”

张继科慵懒地一笑：“嗯，我简直能写首诗出来。”

马龙眉眼弯弯：“傻不傻。走啦。”

张继科看着他潇洒走开的背影，心里默默说：傻，怎么不傻。

12月31日新年联欢会。

工会礼堂座无虚席，前排居中坐着厂长蔡振华，正与左膀右臂谈笑风生。

礼堂后台兵荒马乱，倒也是一派欢喜热闹。

蔡厂长在主席台讲话的时候，姚彦捏着报幕单钻进后台。

“马龙！张继科！人呢？赶紧过来！”

两个衣装笔挺准备登台献艺的菜鸟文艺骨干紧张兮兮地跑过来。

“书记刚把节目顺序调整了，你俩第一个上。好好唱，把场子炒热点！”姚彦说完就匆匆跑回台口去观望。

马龙不安地捏着衣角：“继科儿，我有点儿紧张……我觉得我都没练好。”

张继科背着一架沉重的手风琴安慰他：“没事，你正常发挥就行，咱们靠台风取胜。”

马龙还是不放心，忧心忡忡地说：“我要是忘词了怎么办？那下面全是人……”

张继科握一握他的手，才意识到他的紧张不是作假的，那白皙柔软的一双手此刻被汗水浸透，湿而凉。

张继科把他的手放在嘴边，一边哈着热气一边搓揉着。

“怕什么，”他轻描淡写地说，“有我呢。”

表演收获了意料之外的大成功，马龙一段还没唱完，底下已经热情高涨，厂长喜笑颜开带头打着拍子，独唱很快演变成全场大合唱。马龙唱到兴头挥着手跳下主席台，学着文艺汇演时的艺术家那样和前排领导们握手互动起来。

一曲唱毕，掌声雷动。

回到后台马龙还乐得不行，一张脸红扑扑的。他接过张继科递过来的保温杯一口喝干，回想起初登台的体验还是心潮澎湃。

“我觉得我唱得还行，你觉得呢？”

张继科看着他汗湿的额发和晶亮的眼睛，喉咙里仿佛哽住了什么东西：“……嗯。”

马龙有点得意地一边回味一边止不住地乐：“你刚才听见了吗，厂长唱的是啥玩意儿啊，一个字儿都没在调上啊，嘿嘿……”

张继科心不在焉地卸下手风琴，从肢体到眼神都仿佛有些闪躲。

马龙自顾自高兴，还讨好地拍拍张继科的肩膀：“多亏有你，本来上了台我有点慌，不过一看见你在我后面我就一点都不紧张了。”

张继科往后靠了一步，半个脸孔掩藏进了幕布的阴影当中。他的声调有点古怪：“我……我哪儿有那么重要……”

马龙不疑有他，追着他进了黑影里，热情洋溢地说：“继科儿你不知道，有你在我特别……！！”

张继科猝然将他搂在怀里，吻了他。

马龙受惊，一把将他推开：“张继科！！你——你有病吧你！！”

还是太着急了太快了。

张继科苦笑。

可是怎么办，他没有时间了。

“龙，我要走了。去当兵。”

#7

马龙一惊，脱口而出：“连你也要走？”

张继科眯起眼睛：“‘也’？”

马龙仿佛很快地就忘记了刚才的尴尬和不愉快，慌慌地问：“什么时候？”

“过完年就走。”

“去多久？”

张继科靠在墙壁上，一手插着口袋，一手搓了搓头发：“没什么特殊情况的话，服役期五年。”

“那么久！”

张继科近乎贪婪地看着马龙焦虑的样子。你看，这个人就是这么可爱，他专注一件事情的时候就心无杂念，转眼就忘了要记恨面前的人。

张继科声音黯哑：“你不是应该巴不得我有多远走多远吗，毕竟……我对你没抱着什么正经心思。”

马龙想了想，歪着头问他：“要是我不能答应跟你处，你就再也不理我了吗？”

“不可能，你想都别想。”什么也不能阻止我呆在你身边，即使是你也不行。

马龙笑起来：“那不就行了。”想了想又说，“你吓了我一跳，我认识你那么多年都不知道你是这种人。”

张继科硬邦邦地说：“我不是‘那种人’，我根本不喜欢男人。”

马龙撇撇嘴：“不喜欢还亲我？你说你是不是怪胎。”

张继科望定他，过了半晌才沉沉地说：“喜欢你难道不是很正常的事？怎么会是怪胎？”

马龙脸一红：“还是玘哥眼睛毒，他跟我说过，我竟然没当真。”

“玘哥？”听到这个名字，张继科感到胃里好像开了一个洞，冷飕飕阴森森。那天排练的时候就是在这里，陈玘仿佛从天而降，将马龙从他身边带走。如果说张继科的人生里曾感受过至极的绝望，那就是那一天的那一刻，甚至超过当下。

马龙解释：“陈玘，就是……”

“我认识。”张继科生硬地打断他，“论起来，我跟他的关系比你跟他亲，大串联的时候他带过我，况且现在我们都归我师父管，也算是师兄弟吧，虽然我们走得不近。”

马龙问：“那你也知道他跟着你师父去南方的事？”

原来真的是他……张继科感到一阵头晕目眩，蹲下身去。

马龙关心地随着他蹲下来，挨得近近的，声音软软的：“继科儿，咱们还是好兄弟吧？我真的拿你当最好的兄弟，你不要不理我。”

张继科推搡他：“走开，离我远点，我可不是什么好人。”

马龙笑嘻嘻地反而凑得更近：“我不怕，我知道你不会干什么缺德事的，你最好了。”

张继科站起来大步流星地走，马龙拉着他的胳膊笑得像个讨好他的小傻子。

张继科故作凶狠地吓唬他：“信不信我现在就给你表演个耍流氓！”

马龙天不怕地不怕地反戈一击：“那我就去告你的状，你也别想当兵了，解放军才不要你这种坏分子！”

张继科想，你们看这个人有多过分，他既然这样说了，我就真的什么出格的事也不能做，并且从此再也没办法狠下心和他一刀两断。

**

张继科在水房洗衣服，水开得哗哗响，一盆的泡沫被水花打得四处脱逃。

许昕打着哈欠走进水房，看到张继科在一室黑暗里站着，瘦如刀锋的身体几乎跟黑夜融为一体，只有一双眼睛在暗夜里亮得清脆，像头狼。

“嚯！你抗洪救灾呢？”许昕跳着脚躲着水花靠上去关上水龙头，拖鞋踩在一地水里啪嗒啪嗒响，“大半夜不睡觉你干啥呢？你是尿床了还是怎么的，洗衣服不能白天洗吗？”

张继科平静地说：“不是我的，是龙的。”

许昕一惊：“你这是向雷锋同志学习呢？那你怎么不问问我有没有衣服要洗？”

张继科没接他的茬：“过完年我要入伍了，龙身边没有别人，你多操操心。”

这话怎么听都像托孤，许昕张口结舌，半天才讷讷地说：“怎么就轮到我操心了？再说我是他师弟，哪儿有师弟操心师兄的？你应该让他早点谈个对象，这样咱们就谁都不用照顾他了。”

张继科呆了半晌，附和道：“你说得对。”

许昕回到宿舍，发现马龙正一脸倦意地坐在床上揉眼睛，奶白得像个半梦半醒时脱壳而出的魂儿。在生产线上指挥若定的那个冷静从容的小组长到了晚上好像变了个人，一下子小了十岁。

“吵醒你了？”许昕忍不住轻声曼语，怕那人还没完全醒过来，魂魄受惊。

马龙带着浓重的鼻音，声音听起来比平常更柔软：“师兄……你干什么去了？”

许昕一愣，纠正他：“是师弟。”

马龙“哦”一声，乖乖地随着他改口：“师弟。”

许昕听得心里一软，像小猫爪子在挠。刚爬上床又爬下来：“我把楼道的灯打开一盏吧，太黑你是不是睡不着？”

马龙又在被窝里蜷缩起来，嘴里含含糊糊地说道：“嗯……没事……你不要跟我讲话，我马上就能睡着……”

许昕平躺在床上，盯着头顶正上方漆黑一片的天花板，轻轻地说：“好，你睡吧。”

他想，这个人的确是需要人照顾的。以前是陈玘，现在是张继科，自己虽然难当大任，但无论如何也不能放着他不管。

春节之前三车间的人凑在一起吃了个饭。回家过年的车票已经买好，行李也已经收妥，吃完这顿饭睡醒一觉一群人就将各自踏上回家的路。由于过年回来张继科就要入伍，这顿饭也算是替他践行。

张继科心事重重，整顿饭也没说过几句话。许昕和方博凑过来找他喝酒，他酒到杯干，胃里似火烧，脑子却在放空。

直到一双白净的手伸到他的视野里。马龙夹一筷子素什锦放到他碗里，小声地说：“继科儿你没事吧？你少喝点酒，多吃点菜啊。”

张继科抬头，马龙一张因为喝了酒而微微泛红的脸跃入眼帘。他多好看，有种不识愁滋味的天真单纯，如果他是女孩张继科是决意要讨他做媳妇的，可如果他真的是女孩，他们还会走得这么近吗？

马龙好像也有点醉了，他用自己的筷子费劲地夹起一块黄瓜送到张继科嘴边：“啊~~~”

张继科洁癖得厉害，不要说用别人的筷子，就是别人的手碰一下他的筷子，他都不会再用同一双吃饭。

但所有的条条框框清规戒律都有值得为之打破的人，对张继科来说这个特例就是马龙。

他接过那一小块爽脆，眼睛却一直注视着马龙饱满湿润的嘴唇。

“好吃吗？”

“……嗯。”

那诱人的嘴唇儿弯起来。张继科回想起自己曾经短暂的造次，因为发之突然甚至来不及细细体味，只记得那感触柔软得几乎融化在舌尖，仿佛用力一点就会揉破出血。

马龙吐出一口热乎乎的酒气，半闭着眼用一只手在涨红的脸颊旁边扇风：“呼呼……好热啊……”

张继科半扶半抱地把他搂起来：“我带他出去透透气。”

冷风一吹，马龙的十分酒醒了五分。

他缩缩脖子，半张脸埋进衣领里。

“继科儿，我憋得慌，我能不能跟你说点心里话？”

不要说。不要太残忍。

“我想我哥了……玘哥走两个月了，连封信也没写过，我的信他也不回……我真想他啊……”

说点别的。求求你，说点别的。

只要同陈玘无关。

忍无可忍站定，用一只手推高马龙的下巴，强迫那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己——这下子那眼睛里终于只有一个人的影子。

“我走了，你也会想我吗？”

马龙张了几次嘴，最终只是细声细气地叫了声“继科儿”。

张继科不知是该揍他一拳还是该恶狠狠地吻他。他本来有着全中国最烈的性子，碰上马龙却束手束脚瞻前顾后，甚至变得优柔起来。

“你不会。你心里没我。”

张继科转过身呼出一口白雾，像是拼命把胸腔里的沉浊排出体外。

“那就别伤我了。只是我爱你是我的事，你也不能拦着。”

就像你可以让一个人别吃饭，却不能要求他不要饿。

“继科儿啊……”

张继科挥挥手拦下他要说的话。

“你呀，其实比谁都心狠。”

而我，我比谁都软弱。

#8

过年期间，在东北老家的马龙收到一个南方寄来的包裹。来自何人不言而喻。马龙在一家人诧异的眼光中欢喜地抱着包裹跑进另一间屋。

打开的时候连手指都有点抖。

最上面放着一叠信，数下来足有二十几封。信封角上都标注了序号，大概是要他按照顺序阅读。马龙印象里的陈玘不是这么守规矩到狷介的人，他这样做一定有他的道理。

信的下面是一包一包的广东土产：香菇、茶叶、板栗、笋干……一样一样包得密密匝匝。想到一个常日里几乎是粗枝大叶的男人精心仔细地替他准备这些礼物，马龙就觉得心头一热。

盘腿坐在热乎乎的炕上，马龙揣着一颗激越的心开始拆信。

陈玘的字写得并不算好，马龙曾听过肖战骂他写检查写得要起飞，不过龙飞凤舞的潇洒劲儿倒是跟那个人十分熨帖，读信的人因此有种“见字如晤”的感觉。每封信都不长，讲的也都是开分厂的一些闲事：因为水土不服初到广东就起了一身疹子；语言不通，和当地工人沟通不畅导致设厂进度受阻，肖战为此掉光了头发；沿海的女青年们也并没有穿很短的裙子……

陈玘很有写文字的天赋，这些琐碎的事情被他写得十分有趣，马龙每每看得忍俊不禁，每一封信都要翻来覆去看上几遍才放下。

最后一封信尤其的薄，摸起来似乎只有一页纸和一张小方卡片似的东西。拆开封口，一张照片跌宕下来。

照片里的陈玘趴在街心花园的围栏上，一双眼隔着镜头一直望进马龙的眼睛里。他的头发比在北京的时候长了一些，眉眼间好像多了些沉淀，看上去不再像以前那个恣意张扬的疯子了。他还是好看的，带着一种锋芒渐敛的气度，锐利的美感淡去，越发像个温柔的哥哥了。

马龙怔怔地捧着那张照片看了半天，心如擂鼓，振聋发聩。

他想：不得了，我太喜欢这个人了，这可怎么办。

恋恋不舍地把相片收进上装口袋里，然后才打开最后一封信。

“龙仔：来广东三个月了，每个星期都会给你写一两封信，想一想都没有寄出，不想让你觉得我婆婆妈妈，又想让你知道我每天都想着你，所以干脆一次性都给你打包寄去，倒是省了好些邮费。

各自奋斗的日子并没有那么难熬是不是？我只要想着你，想着我们以后的日子，就觉得吃什么苦都值得。记着我走之前跟你说的话，好好工作，别玩耍。等我回来。

又及，小心张继科！”

马龙看着看着就笑了，笑着笑着就哭了。

他把信纸贴在胸口焐热，默默地说：哥，我等着你。

开春厂里下发了通知，五一劳动节将开展全厂职工技能大赛，竞赛项目多种多样，按不同岗位不同工种进行，参赛单位分为车间、班组和个人，各项目夺魁的单位将有现金、工业券、粮票以及各种实物奖品奖励。

三车间去年在技能大赛上风光无限，除了以车间为单位的竞赛环节全数取胜，马龙张继科许昕三剑客更是在理论考核、装配、热处理、一人多机操作等数个竞赛单元分别摘冠，各种奖金奖品拿得盆满钵满，几个人因此买了自行车、手表、电风扇，走上人生巅峰。

“啥也别说了，今年还是咱们的！”许昕志满意得雄心勃勃。

作为小组长的马龙沉着部署：“不能大意，今年少了继科儿，实力上还是有削减。这次最小单位是个人的比赛只有理论和一人多机操作，稳妥起见理论还是我上，一人多机去年是继科儿，今年他不在了，许昕你来吧。”

“妥妥的！”许昕掰掰手指头，发出清脆的咔咔声，“让你们见识见识蟒式操作。”

方博跃跃欲试：“我呢我呢？”

“热处理是双人配合，你跟许昕搭档比较久，你俩来这个吧。”

方博对于张继科人不在了自己还是没混上个人单项颇有微词，许昕倒是心花朵朵开，他搂着方博的脖子开导他：“重要的是班组和车间的荣誉，何况跟技术扎实的老同志搭配干活对你这种后进同志的进步也大有裨益呀对不对……”

“对你的头！”方博恨恨地甩开他的手，“不拿第一就拆伙！离婚！”

许昕哎呀一声：“这么大诱惑？这是逼着我弃权认输啊……”

马龙拉过樊振东周雨：“小胖小雨，你俩别学他们，这次是你们进厂之后第一次表现的机会，算是对所学技能的一次实战考核，我给你们报了焊接和快速成型两个项目，都是跟其他班组和车间的师兄弟们混合搭配。记着，遇到什么棘手难题都不要慌，跟同伴商量着解决，注意团结，不要抢功，友谊第一比赛第二。加油！”

小胖拉着他的手：“组长你放心，我们肯定赢！”

“说什么呢？”

一颗头突然伸进来，马龙吓得都结巴了：“师、师父！”

秦志戬一向喜怒不形于色的脸上泛上一点笑意：“我都听着啦，马龙，不错啊，很有师父样儿啦，劳动节之后我跟上面反映反映，也该让你带带徒弟了。”

马龙不好意思地低下头：“师父……我不行吧。”

“瞎谦虚！”秦志戬骂一句，然后爱怜地摸摸他的头，“你就是想的太多做的太多说的太少，有能量就得充分发挥出来，做带头做表率。能力越大责任越大，这副担子你迟早要挑起来的。多跟许昕方博学学，越说你不行，你越得觉得自己行才对，谁说什么都没用，老子天下第一！”

许昕方博：“欸？躺这么远怎么还中枪呢？？”

那之后的三个月马龙忙得四脚朝天，一方面每年开春的生产任务都特别重，二季度又面临年中总结，下班之后还要带着班组的人准备技能大赛，马龙好像满负荷的轴承，每天二十四小时连轴转。体力承受重压之下他的精神倒是松弛了许多，日子就在一天天的忙碌充实当中静静流逝。

五一劳动竞赛结束后马龙抱着赢来的奖品奖金兴冲冲地往青工宿舍跑。他想偷溜到主任办公室给陈玘打个电话，告诉他自己没玩耍，好好赢了。

路过保卫股刚巧碰上了准备交接班的邱贻可，马龙赶紧停下来，乖乖地叫“邱哥。”

邱贻可逗他：“赶着上轿？”

马龙脸一红：“邱哥别闹，我、我放下东西，想去给玘哥打个电话。”

邱贻可一愣：“玘子回来了，你不知道？……哎你这孩子！你干嘛去？”

马龙把手里的东西往邱贻可手里一塞：“找我哥去！”

站在陈玘的宿舍门口马龙喘个不停。

陈玘的宿舍门微开，明锁挂在门把手上。

马龙还在酝酿第一句说什么，是质问他“哥你回来了怎么不跟我说一声”，还是先报喜“哥我又拿第一名了”，陈玘就在这时候打开了门。

他端着个盆，看样子正准备接点水洗洗脸，冷不防看到门口站个人，整个人惊得后仰了一下。

来不及反应，马龙朝他扑上去。

陈玘赶紧扔了盆，接住了怀里的人。

多余的话一概没有，陈玘反身把马龙压在门板上，一只手还不忘托住他的头颅以免这个猴急的孩子受伤。

马龙把人抱得死紧，整张脸都埋进陈玘的颈窝里，嘴里一个劲儿地咕哝：“哥你抱抱我……我想你想得不行了……”

陈玘一边在手下发力一边暗想，再使劲儿要合体了。可是马龙怎么都不满意，奶声奶气的几乎要哭出来：“你怎么不使劲儿呢？你是不是不喜欢我啦……”

陈玘没有办法，只得叹息着吻住那张喋喋不休的嘴。

#9

陈玘一直觉得，天下没有真正的乖小孩，所谓的乖，只不过是还没得到机会把身上那点“坏”给暴露出来。

比如怀里这个公认最乖的孩子，其实比谁都让他头疼。

“差不多了吧？我都亲累了。”他无可奈何地用大拇指蹭蹭那吻得泛红的嘴唇儿。

马龙抬着头一个劲儿地笑。

“哥你回来呆多久啊？”

“这趟是跟我师父回来汇报工作，本来应该三天就走，不过师娘身体不太好，师父可能要多陪几天。”

“哦。”马龙乖乖地趴在他胸口上，尽量不让失望的语气表现得太明显。

陈玘搂着他，闭着眼跟他闲聊：“这半年你怎么样？有没有什么要向我汇报的？”

马龙掰着手指跟他讲工作生活的近况，事无巨细：拿了技能大赛的第一名、秦志戬答应让他带徒弟、联欢会生平第一次登台表演节目、过年回家专门找养殖户学习怎么喂猪、他也要住单人宿舍了、邱贻可没事喜欢开他玩笑……

“啊，对了。”马龙从床上爬起来，“你之前写信来，让我小心继科儿。”

陈玘剑眉一蹙，依然双目紧闭，只是从喉咙里拱出一个“嗯”。

马龙踌躇了一下，小心地说：“嗯……我可能不够小心……”

陈玘只觉一个炸雷落在脑门上，从头顶惊悚到脚底。他慢慢地睁开眼，看着那个孩子双手握拳放在膝头，样子紧张又不安。

“张继科……他亲我。”

陈玘坐起来，坐得离马龙很近，眼睛危险地眯起来：“嗯，然后呢？”马龙抿着嘴不吭声，陈玘心头冷冰冰。他猜想以马龙的性子应该不会强硬地拒绝什么人，而他那种出于好心的暧昧不明，往往是坏事的前兆。

陈玘踩上鞋就走，马龙惊跳起来追他：“哥！哥你上哪儿去呀！”

陈玘一手拎上工作服上装，像一列火车头一样朝门口直冲过去：“张继科在哪儿？我找他去！”

马龙死命地抱住他的胳膊，一叠连声地说：“哥你等一下等一下！他走啦！他去当兵啦！”

陈玘猛地收住脚步，怀疑地转过头来：“走了？”

马龙认认真真地点头：“我跟他说了我当他是好兄弟，他也知道我心里有人了，我告诉他我很想你，每天都想你，我的心里实在放不下第二个人了。”

陈玘愣了。在他的认知里，马龙是最不会说出伤害别人话的人。而拒绝的话说到这个份上，已经几乎算是残忍了。

他不能置信：“你——你就这么跟他说的？”

马龙重重地点头，语气不容置疑：“我不怕他生气，我有喜欢的人，不能再喜欢他了。我喜欢的人是哥。”

陈玘阖一阖眼，再睁开眼，他走近面前的青年，伸出一只手缓慢而温柔地抚摩那张他日思夜想的白皙的脸。

他一直顾虑重重，等待着冥冥中一个最妥帖的时机。也许那个时机就是现在了。

“哥也喜欢你。”

“邱哥会来的……”

“来了就让他在外头听着。”

陈玘把他的男孩推倒在狭窄的单人床上，一条腿挤进马龙的双腿之间。

马龙似乎感觉到接下来会发生的事，眼睛里闪着期待的光芒。

脱掉男孩的外套时，一张照片从外套口袋里跌落出来，陈玘拾起一看，可不正是自己寄给他的那一张。他促狭地看着马龙，马龙耳尖微红：“我天天都带着它，想你了就拿出来看看，结果越看越想你。”他红着脸笑眯眯地这样说道，“照片拍得真好，可我还是觉得不如你本人好看。”

孩子气的赞美赤诚且毫无保留，陈玘的心都软了。

将年轻无瑕的身体从粗布衣裳里剥出来，像横陈在指掌下的一块美玉，紧致，干净，坦荡，毫不羞涩，像是做好了万全的准备要将自己献祭出去。

年长的青年将嘴唇吸附在那洁白的胸口，细腻得几乎吸住嘴唇的感触。幼嫩的乳尖有卫生皂凛冽的甘香，含在嘴里舐弄一会儿就敏感地变硬肿大。

男孩用发抖的奶音呻吟，诚实地把单薄的胸膛往面前的男人嘴里送：“嗯……”

有着精悍美貌的男人一边用牙齿轻柔地碾磨两粒坚挺的嫩红，右手沿着年轻身体矫健的曲线游走到那两条幼白的腿间，腿的主人马上从善如流地分开接受了那只手。

马龙有非常漂亮的一双腿，像女人一样笔直洁白而修长。他很少穿短裤，鲜有的几次都是在陈玘的面前，甚至就是在这张床上。冬天他容易手脚冰冷，总是要陈玘替他搓热了小腿和一双脚才肯老实睡去。每每陈玘被那一双诱人的腿所蛊惑，都不禁感慨在渣滓洞受刑也不过如此难捱。

炽热的手落在腿间的孱弱，马龙发出细小的哽咽，要害已经被人握在手里，一点点变得膨大坚硬。顶端拱起一个圆亮的头，颜色稚嫩，水色充沛。带着硬茧的指尖摩挲着头部和底下的冠状沟，刺激得马龙一阵阵颤栗。

年长的男子埋头在他的双腿间，绵密地将吻痕印在那细嫩的腿根肌肤上，一朵一朵，像雪地开出红梅。

“啊！”

火热的器官被整根含入，溢出清液的头部在喉咙尽头滑动，进出间形状漂亮的柱体水意盎然，小孔、会阴处的系带和可爱的一对球体都被照顾得周密。初次体味这种人间极乐的男孩近乎痉挛地夹紧大腿，喘得如一只拉得急促的风箱。

“啊……啊……好、好……”

陈玘以为他会说“好舒服”。

而马龙用两条手臂横在双眼前，一边呻吟着一边说：

“好、好玘哥……”

……

这真是……太厉害的听觉刺激。

柔软的舌尖顶弄着那个局促翕动的入口，津液和顶端溢出的前列腺液濡湿了那个未尝人事的地方。那里那么小那么娇弱，到底要怎么办。

从来性情暴烈的男人用一种几乎可以媲美酷刑的耐心和细致开拓着他年轻的爱人青涩的身体，直到舌头和指尖已经令它濡湿得快要滴下液体，终于柔软而松弛地张开一个小小的门。

雪白的男孩以一个柔顺的姿态趴伏在床上，分开的两腿间是唯一的准星。

他的兄长从后面欺在他的脊背上，一手绕到前端握住他不断渗出前液的羸弱器官，一手扶着自己早已蓄势待发的火烫，一口气将沉重的前端挤进去。

破开身体的一刻，年轻的男孩一下子被拱得塌下腰去，疼痛和太强烈的快意让他的膝盖抖得再也撑不住自己的身体。保持着深深埋入的姿势，陈玘将他环抱在怀里，一直等到他适应那种满涨的酸楚。

眼泪滴在手背上。他明明早已经长大变强，是自己总让他掉眼泪。

心疼地吻他的耳朵，吮吸着柔软的耳垂，用全身的力气压抑着躁动的胯下，温柔地问他：“疼不疼？”

“……疼……”

“……做不做？”

“做！”

在近乎抽泣的呻吟中，陈玘开始缓缓地抽送。

他的龙仔，他的乖乖的小龙人，他的身体多美好，他所有的反应都让人神为之夺。坚硬火热碾磨着柔软紧致，反复挤压着甬道里那个脆弱的腺体。肠液旺盛地分泌，包裹着刺入的不速之客。姿势换了又换，连接的部位始终没有分开。年轻的男孩已经非常疲倦了，毫不节制的呻吟让他娇嫩的声带充血沙哑，挂在他兄长有力腰上玉白的双腿不住地往下滑。

“哥……哥……你慢一点……不不不，你快一点……啊……”

他迷乱地摇头，像在巨浪中颠簸。像他那样严苛地律己和节制的人，这样的纵情享乐也许是一生一次的。

感受着体内的最后一击，爱抚着腿间的手指终于领着他攀上绝顶的高潮。这是人生中第一次借由别人之力发泄出来，激烈得难以名状，仿佛神智都脱壳而出了。

深埋在身体里的部分全数退出，滚烫的爱意倾洒在雪白的身体上。

陈玘将他累坏的男孩收在怀里，那洁净光滑的脊背与他的胸膛密合。

他反复地吻着马龙的额头、眼睛和嘴唇。

——也许我终有一天要为这一场荒唐的爱情而后悔。对不起，我从不和任何人道歉，但是对不起。

爱上你，并且让你爱上我，真的对不起。

#10

陈玘这一趟短暂的回京述职显然起到了稳定军心的作用，一夜长大的马龙仿佛吃了一颗定心丸，曾经困扰和折磨他的一些事，随着陈玘的许诺而变得无足轻重。他想，什么都无法再影响他们的关系，性别不能，距离不能，时间不能，张继科也不能。

就说有些人和事不能念叨，没过多久，远在天边的张继科就出了事。

那天马龙一直觉得班组气氛古怪，许昕方博好像在背着他谋划什么事，见到他就打个哈哈躲开。直到马龙在主任办公室逮住偷着打电话的两个人，那两个人才无奈交了实底。

“继科儿不让跟你说，电话里还反复嘱咐我就算要告诉你也等过一段他没事了再说。”

马龙手心冰凉，声音好像从头顶发出：“继科儿怎么了？”

许昕见他瞬间脸色煞白，连忙和盘托出：“你你你别紧张，他在演习的时候受伤了，但是没大事……真的没大事。”

马龙当时就急了，调门一下扯得老高，方言都跑出来了：“咋可能没事？演习那都是枪啊炮的，哪一个他受得了？？”

方博自从进厂就没听过马龙这么大声讲话，一时有点懵，磕磕绊绊道：“组长组长，不是那么回事，你别听许昕瞎说，不是演习过程中受的伤，继科儿那算是……见义勇为，对，见义勇为！”

马龙瞠目：“啥？”

原来事发当时张继科所在的某部队正在进行一场模拟实战演习，张继科作为刚入伍一年的新兵蛋子原本只是去充当炮灰，结果在远离热战前线的荒山野岭执行单独埋伏任务的时候发现不远某处冒起可疑浓烟，于是他果断放弃隐蔽，在无线电里打了报告就直接单兵扑了过去。后来发现是当地某小型民办工厂的食堂起火，在专业部队到达之前，张继科身先士卒率领工厂一众工人突入火场抢出好几个煤气罐，避免了因为爆炸而导致的较大人身伤亡和财产损失，张继科本人则因为轻度烧伤被送进了部队医院急救。

“事情就是这样，据他自己说是没大事，你看他在医院还能接电话呢……”

马龙想了想，突然打断许昕的话：“哪个医院？”

坐上火车许昕还在为事态的瞬息万变感叹不已，回想起刚才马龙直接砸开秦志戬的办公室请假，那个果断固执不容拒绝的态度简直让他怀疑这还是不是他那个软糯温柔的小师兄。

马龙其实是非常有主见的一个人，虽然看起来很好说话，但其实他决定了的事很少有人能够动摇他的意志。在当机立断决定请假赶去探病的时候，马龙全程都没有想过这件事发生在自己身上到底有没有什么不对，直到他站到了病房门口，手指关节已经要敲击上病房的门，他才忽然有种近乡情怯之感。

许昕拍拍他的肩膀，轻轻地说：“来都来了，还犹豫什么。”说着率先推开了门，将马龙推了进去。

双人病房此时只有一张床上有人。张继科穿着蓝白条纹的病号服坐在雪白的床褥里，手里捧着《红与黑》的译本在读。

他看起来比在北京的时候瘦了一些，还是很精干的样子。因为将近一年的艰苦作训，原本就不白净的皮肤又晒黑了一些，倒是显得很有些当兵的英气。马龙不禁想象他穿着作训服的样子，一定非常好看。很少有人像他一样，穿什么都是好看的。

张继科抬起头，先看到马龙。

他看了比“看”更久的时间。吃惊，迷惑，思念，痴迷……马龙不知道他是情绪这样丰富的人，他表情从来不多，眼睛却仿佛会说话。

然后张继科一扬手把书本飞过来砸向许昕：“我去你的#￥%&*！我让你多嘴！谁让你来啦！”语气却无疑是欢喜的。

许昕绕过马龙蹿上去，嘻嘻哈哈地与张继科闹作一团。

“还好还好，漂亮脸蛋儿还在，这要是给烧坏了得耽误多大的事啊！”

“滚你妈的！能不能给我念点好咒？”

“可以呀战斗英雄，我想想你那个扛着煤气罐的英姿我都迷得不行不行的……哎呦喂！”

张继科一脚丫子把许昕从病床上踹下去：“一边儿去，别坐我床，脏不脏。”扭脸就招呼马龙，“龙，坐这边来。”

许昕哇哇乱叫：“我去！凭什么我师兄能坐床，我只能坐冷板凳！”

张继科抬高下巴颏：“那能一样吗？你坐一天火车了，又脏又臭。”

许昕瞠目结舌：“啥？那敢情我师兄是飞来的啊？”

马龙带着软软的笑意安抚道：“好了好了，我们都不坐床，不卫生——都坐冷板凳。”

许昕扭头就跑：“我不坐！我坐一天硬座了硌得屁股疼，我去护士站要一把椅子来。”

“伤哪儿了？给我看看。”马龙坐在床边的小板凳上一边削苹果一边关心地问。

张继科把一条两米二大长腿从被子里伸出来，在马龙面前刷地拉起裤管。

只见膝部以下一直到脚踝都包了纱布，看不出伤得多厉害，但创伤面积已经很可观。

马龙觉得眼睛酸涩，手里的苹果都快要拿不住。

阴影覆盖下来。是张继科。

床上的病号凑近了他的探视人，一贯迷离的桃花眼此刻熠熠生光。

“心疼吗？”

马龙吓一跳，苹果脱手，骨碌碌滚到病床下面。马龙赶紧放下刀往床底下钻。

衣服太宽松了，或许是他也瘦了。张继科死死盯着马龙的后腰，别扭的动作牵扯起衣服下摆，露出一截雪白的腰身，日光一照，几乎晃了张继科的眼。

那种不经意的性感真要命。

马龙好不容易从床底下钻出来，额前的头发有点凌乱。他喘口气：“我去把苹果洗一洗……”

“等会儿再去。”张继科捉住他的手腕，“先放下，陪我坐一会儿。”

马龙站在原地，手足无措。过了半晌才讷讷地开口：“嗯……你先放手啊。”

张继科。死硬派。出了名的咬住就不松口。像狼，不对，像獒。

“伤号，没有特权？”

马龙使劲儿抽回了手，脚步匆匆地跑出病房。

张继科望着那个日思夜想的背影消失在病房门外，颓然倒下。

路太难走了。就算他设想了一切困难，这路也未免太难走了。坎坷，且远得看不见尽头。

**

在医院待到傍晚，陪着张继科吃完医院的病号饭，许昕和马龙才离开医院缓缓去到下榻的招待所。许昕见马龙一路都很少讲话，便安慰他道：“你别担心，张继科那家伙顽强得很，这点小伤小病打不死他。”

走到招待所门口，马龙忽然站住了。

“你自己睡吧，我还是得回医院去。刚才医生说继科儿的伤口有感染的风险，我想咱们既然那么远来了，我反正也睡不踏实，还是到医院陪个床。”

“啊？哎师兄！师兄！”许昕目瞪口呆地看着马龙掉头就跑，一时间傻眼，“多大点儿伤，陪的什么床啊……”

张继科清醒得很，但是病房已经熄灯，他连看会儿书也办不到，只好望着窗帘缝当中泄露的一点月影出神。

月光冷冽，他几乎要做一首诗出来，一首关于“思念”的诗。

“继科儿。”

门缓缓推开，思念的人像梦一样出现。

“你睡了吗？”

张继科想：睡了，不然你怎么会入梦呢？

马龙掩好门，轻手轻脚地拉过一张板凳在床边坐下。

“真黑啊，我都快看不见你了。”马龙小声地开着玩笑，心情很好的样子。张继科去拉他的手，他也没有躲开。

张继科望着他，用前所未有的温柔声音问：“怕吗？”

马龙歪一歪头：“怕黑？还是怕你？”

黑夜给两个人撑起了保护伞。一些无法放在日光之下的心事，终于不畏惧被谈起。

#11

马龙的手隔着被子落在张继科受伤的腿上：“不怕。你只有一条腿，打起来也不是我的对手。”

张继科克制住了想要捉住那只手的欲望。他的时间非常宝贵，他不能让这个来之不易的机会这么快就结束。

却是马龙先把话题挑起来。

“你走一年，连封信都没给我写过。”

张继科失笑：“我都没埋怨你，你反倒怪我？”

“我可是写了三封信给你。”

“是啊，都是车间的破事，提许昕比提你自己还多。我干嘛要知道许昕谈恋爱的细节？”

马龙不好意思地笑起来，那个低头的姿态在一点晦暗不明的月光下显得特别美好。

“可你一封都没回呢。”马龙小声地说，“我多少也想知道你的近况啊。”

张继科把双手交叉枕在头后——这是他很常做的一个动作，有种格外洒脱的味道：“我告诉你吧，本来我是打算在退伍之前都不跟你联系的。”

马龙不高兴了：“这么绝情？怎么说也是那么多年的兄弟……”

张继科懒散地“哼”一声：“我按时按点地回复一些和你写得一样无聊的信，才真的要当你一辈子兄弟了。”

马龙出了一会儿神，然后悠悠地叹口气：“继科儿……我不跟你处对象，怎么就连兄弟都当不成了呢？”

张继科睁大眼睛望向一片模糊的天花板：“我就不问你我什么地方不如我师兄了，反正我也没打算变成他。”

马龙身边都是性子比他强硬得多的人，他一贯很有自知之明：无论哪一个都不是他能轻易说动的。他只能安分守己地听话，然后等着他们自己觉悟。

气氛一时冷下来。

张继科抬眼，就看见一线月光落在马龙的肩膀上。他不由地说：“今晚的月色真美。”

马龙不明白他的诗意，只感觉到夜晚的寒凉。

他站起身要去关窗，被张继科制止：“拿件衣服给我吧。”

马龙取了张继科的迷彩外套，为他披上的时候，无意间摸到口袋里的一张小纸片。

“拿出来看看。”张继科微笑着说。

手指伸进去，拈出一张二寸半身照片。

马龙吃惊：“这是……”

“你的。”张继科无所谓地挠挠发根，“去年联欢会的时候团委宣传部借了我爸的凤凰JG-301拍照片，还回来在我家的暗房冲印的时候我做了点手脚，把这一张单独做了人工上色的处理。怎么样，还不错吧？”

照片里的马龙对着镜头笑得很腼腆。马龙是不爱照相的，受到别人的瞩目对他来说大概是一种很大的考验。但是他仅有的照片都拍得很好，因为他很爱笑，一笑起来就有种孩子气的乖巧，美不胜收。

马龙放下照片，神情无措：“继科儿……”这样的张继科太像那个贴身收藏陈玘照片的自己，可也太不像张继科。

张继科挥挥手：“你再掏掏兜，每个兜都掏掏。”

马龙乖乖地掏兜，果不其然又摸出一张薄薄的纸片——是一张电影票的票根。

“《少林寺》。”张继科又指一指另外一个口袋，“再摸摸那儿。”

这一次掉落在马龙手心里的是一个干硬的小圆果实，因为放置了太久，它坚硬顽固得像一颗小石子一样。

马龙不能置信：“这——这是——”

“话梅。你不记得了吧？”

跋扈张扬的人温柔起来，杀伤力远比性子柔和的人做出同样的事动人得多。马龙拿着这一把东西抬起头，表情复杂地看着床上的张继科。而后者却仿佛有种自揭疮疤后破釜沉舟的痛快之感。

“我知道这些打动不了你，我也没打算在你面前卖惨。今天要不是话赶话说到这儿，我一辈子都不会让你知道这些事。”张继科说，“你就该五年都别理我，等我回去见你的时候，你就像对个陌生人一样对我。”

反正，就算那样，也不会比你现在的样子更伤我的心了。

马龙沉默了许久，才闷闷地说：“我们形同陌路会让你比较好受吗？”

张继科苦笑：“我的祖宗，都到这份上了，我还能有个好受吗？你怎么就不明白……”

“我的确不明白。”马龙忽然有点发怒，“我喜欢玘哥，就一定要失去一个最好的朋友，这是什么道理？冲突的点在哪里？我偏不！张继科，我不会像你说的那样不理你，就算你不打算理我，我也拿你当最好的兄弟！”

张继科在马龙难得一见的强大气势之下简直有点虚弱了起来：“龙，你不能这样强人所难……”

“不！”马龙因为生气而有点喘，胸脯一起一伏，“我们就像原来那样相处，如果你已经不知道该怎么和兄弟相处，我会一点一点教给你……反正、反正我不会跟你绝交，你死了这条心吧。”

张继科一时被他噎得无言以对，过了半晌才无可奈何道：“……这都是谁教给你的。”

马龙得意地笑一笑，扬一扬手里的东西：“这些我没收了，等你回北京我再还给你。”

张继科气结，只得忍气吞声好好好。

马龙替他拍平了枕头，扶着他躺下睡觉。

张继科闭着眼说道：“喂，我警告你，把我留在身边可是个隐患，保不齐哪天我一犯浑对你做出点啥事来，到时候你可别怪我没把丑话说在前头。”

马龙轻轻推一下他的头，促狭地笑：“我借你两个胆儿！”

……

一夜相安。

天亮许昕和马龙就要赶火车回北京。分别的时候张继科偷偷捏了马龙的手指尖。

——“北京见。”

**

1985年中央发布新政，城市改革全面展开。北一作为市机械工业局直管单位，也投入到国企改革的洪流中。一批年轻的业务能手被逐步提拔了起来，这当中就包括马龙。

到了1986年，马龙作为青年业务骨干参与了新型数控铣床的自主设计，得到了来厂视察的中央领导的接见和表彰，一跃成为厂里红人。

就在这时，马龙接到了肖战和陈玘支援三线任期届满即将回京的消息。

肖战师徒抵京的那天，马龙特意请了假换了衣服去火车站接人。他穿着一件纯白衬衫，脊背挺直，神采奕奕，在人潮中仿佛一株白杨。

“肖主任！”

马龙一眼看见出站口一颗酷酷的光头，手举得高高的招呼着。

肖战走近来端详了他半天，感慨地对身边的陈玘说：“你看看，小马龙都长这么大了，我总觉得走的时候他还是个孩子呢，现在都成了帅小伙了。秦志戬好福气啊。”

陈玘笑而不语。他放在心尖上疼惜的孩子确实是长大了，一点也不像上一次他回京述职时候那样激动到失了分寸。他就乖乖巧巧地站在那儿，手上提着肖战的行李。他的头发长了一些，柔顺地贴在前额上，白皙的额上有闪烁的薄汗，脸上表情无疑是欣喜的，却多了几分沉静和得体。

“是啊，长大了。”陈玘这样说着，眼里的骄傲几乎满溢。

陈玘随着师父回到厂里，先行向厂领导做简要述职。

他不在的期间北一换了新的领导班子，蔡振华调任上级单位副局，新上任的党委书记孔令辉和厂长刘国梁刚好都是改革的激进派，尤其新厂长刘国梁非常喜欢朝气蓬勃的年轻人。他做主把秦志戬一系的马龙许昕都划拨到新成立的四机床事业部，还亲自带队实现了和联邦德国一家公司的跨国合作。此番听说北一另一个业务大拿肖战率队回京，一高兴直接把述职安排在了食堂小包间，一聊就是四个多小时。

陈玘回到宿舍的时候已经快要五点。推开门就毫不意外地看到那个雪白的人影。

马龙坐在他的写字桌上，悬空的双脚还悠闲地晃荡，脸转向窗外，看起来无忧无虑的。

陈玘放下手提包，走过去将桌子上的年轻人轻轻抱住，头埋在那奶白的颈项间深深吸了一口气。

——“我回来了。”

12

七一的时候马龙和陈玘一起报名参加了北一一个面向党员和入党积极分子的报告会，不过由于主讲人是党委书记孔令辉和身兼副书记一职的厂长刘国梁，所以当天没啥要紧生产任务的青年职工都前来捧场，小礼堂因此坐得满坑满谷。结果孔书记本人针对企业党建方面的话题大约只进行了十五分钟，接下来的两个半小时都是刘副书记的讲话时间。

不能说刘国梁讲话言之无物，客观来说其实他算是打官腔打得比较不招人烦的类型，但是由于刘厂长谈先进典型的时间太少，对反面教材的打击面又太广，底下各车间各班组的职工群众中枪无数。再加上其人讲话时候特殊的口头禅“是哇”听久了颇有节奏感，渐渐地底下一众与会人员都开始魂飞天外，梦会周公。

陈玘本来听得还算认真，不过旁边的人实在太有吸引力，不知不觉也开始跑神。

坐在陈玘旁边的马龙从始至终坐姿端正，不仅认真听讲而且做笔记无数，眼看着他又写满一页即将翻篇，陈玘十分震惊地推过去一张小纸条。

写小说呐？

马龙见状抿嘴儿一乐，在纸条上一笔一划回复。

做笔记呀。我觉得厂长讲得挺好的。

陈玘撇撇嘴：总共骂十句夸三句，两句半都是夸你马龙的，另外半句是夸你师父教育得法，你当然觉得他讲得挺好的。于是回道：

回去总结你写。

马龙咬着笔头想了想。

不好。你自己写。入党申请书也自己写。

陈玘心塞地“嘁”一声，刚要折起字条，马龙又把字条抽了回去。

我可以帮你改。

陈玘看完这句话扭头去看他。这一眼看得十分明目张胆，几乎连半个身子都转过去。马龙因此有点脸红，故作镇定地把两条胳膊交叠在一起放在桌面上故意不理他，样子就像个小学生。

晚上马龙洗完脚趴在陈玘的床上替他改入党申请书，陈玘从外面倒水回来看见他那个认真劲儿，忍不住放下盆去撩拨他。

“还没完事？差不多得了。”一边说着一边坐在床沿，手掌轻轻地揉着马龙高高翘起来的小腿。

马龙蹬了两下脚从床上爬起来，又仔细看了一遍：“嗯，这样应该差不多了，我帮你加了一个结尾，算是表决心吧，你看一下。”

陈玘兴趣缺缺：“形式主义。”

马龙很为他的自由散漫担忧，他知道陈玘一贯看不上这些假大空口号似的东西。陈玘本来的入党申请书写得极其简单，三言两语说清楚自己的态度和取得的实绩就收尾，马龙不厌其烦地帮他填充了一些必要的套话，又生怕陈玘不高兴，只得小心翼翼地哄着他。

“哥你别这样，有些时候这些东西也是你决心的一个体现，你不表现得心情迫切一点，领导怎么知道你在思想上积极地向党组织靠拢呢？”

陈玘看他那个担心的样子很可爱，忍不住逗他：“我怎么觉得我入个党你比我还上心？”

马龙看着他良久，然后认真地说：“哥，我觉得你明年入了党，最晚后年肯定能提副主任，妥妥的。”

陈玘被他眼睛里一闪一闪的光芒刺激得心头火热，牵过他一只细白柔软的手放在嘴边一个个指头地吻过去。

马龙连眼尾都红了起来，小声地一边扑腾一边哀求：“哥你等一下……你先把申请书誊一遍呀……啊……”

陈玘推倒他吻上去。

“明天再说……”

**

转一年开春，工厂组织委员马琳到四事业部找到马龙，口头通知他下周开始参加预备党员学习班。

“顺便我也来看看，咱们厂的小红人究竟长啥样儿。”马委员笑呵呵地说道。

说起来马琳曾经也是老三车间出去的人，不过他在三车间的时候马龙年纪还小，也没做出什么醒目的成绩，后来马琳从生产一线退下去转了行政岗，马龙在这个时候才崭露头角，可以说之前两个人接触不多，充其量对对方算听成个熟人。

马龙腼腆地道谢，一个没忍住又问：“嗯，玘哥也是这一批吗？”

马琳翻翻手里的名单，干脆道：“没有，你们四事业部就你一个。抓住机会啊小子，厂领导看好你，未来要靠你领军啦。”

马龙急了：“怎、怎么可能就我一个呢？你、你再好好看看，陈玘……我哥叫陈玘……”

马琳“哎呀”一声把那两只胡乱扒拉他手里名单的小手拨开：“我还能不知道陈玘？当年你玘哥连拿三年的先进都是跟我捆绑做堆的，那小子还得叫我一声大哥呢。”

马龙眼圈一热，失望道：“怎么会没有呢……”

马琳奇怪：“这孩子，这批没有不等于下批没有，你着的这是哪门子急？”

马龙充耳不闻，自顾自沉浸在自己的世界里伤心。马琳瞧着也莫名地跟着难过起来。

他拍拍这个小兄弟的肩膀劝慰他：“组织部考虑到陈玘这一年工作成绩没有你突出，思想汇报体现出的积极性也没有你高，虽然对他在车间的带头作用基本上还是予以肯定，不过党员嘛，还是要更多地体现先锋模范作用……”

马龙低着头，脚尖一直在地上蹭来蹭去。

“琳哥……我、我也不去了，我觉得我还不够先进……哎哟！”

马琳一巴掌拍在他屁股上，一副恨铁不成钢的愤懑：“嘿你这倒霉孩子！这种事有谦让的吗？我说你这思想有问题啊！觉悟都去哪儿啦？！”

马龙吓坏了，赶紧承认错误：“对不起，我、我这猪脑子……”

马琳气个半死，半天才缓过劲儿来。临走他再三嘱咐马龙：“你也不用心理负担那么重，这种事就和评优一样，该是谁就是谁，陈玘心里也应该有数。”

马龙不知道的是，就在他被马琳通知参加入党学习班的同时，陈玘也被厂长刘国梁叫了去。

敲门之前陈玘心里有点忐忑，也有点隐隐的兴奋，不知怎么的，他觉得这次谈话很有可能是他职业生涯一个决定性的时刻。刘国梁从未掩饰过对他的欣赏，明里暗里也暗示过肖战和陈玘本人看好他的发展。这一次越过了肖战直接约谈陈玘，也许是他要迎来一个好消息。

正要敲门的时候，门一闪而开，孔书记从里面走了出来，手里还捏了一张红头文件。

见到陈玘，孔令辉微微一笑，拍拍他的肩膀：“别紧张——是好事。”

他越这么说，陈玘越是难得地有点紧张，结结巴巴地说：“啊……谢、谢谢孔书记。”

“去吧。”孔令辉绕过他回到自己的办公室。

敲门的时候陈玘拼命调动视觉记忆。

——刚刚孔书记手里的红头文件……好像是任命书吧？

进去的时候刘国梁刚好在接电话，他示意陈玘自己坐，然后对着电话听筒“是哇”个不停。原来他接个电话也是这个风格。

陈玘坐在刘国梁的办公室里，心情倒平静了许多。

他今年30岁了，有些事情应该来了。虽然迟了一些，但迟到总好过从未。

今晚带马龙出去吃个饭吧，让他也好好高兴高兴。

刘国梁挂下电话，从柜子里拿出茶叶筒给陈玘泡茶。陈玘受宠若惊，连忙说您不用客气。

刘国梁于是收起茶叶，笑呵呵地在办公桌那头坐下。

“好，那咱们就开门见山。我今天找你来，其实是说点私事。”

陈玘一愣。这个走向有点匪夷所思啊。

只听刘国梁用难得的慈蔼口吻问道：“小陈，你今年多大了？”

“……啊？”

“我有个亲戚的女儿还没对象，人绝对是没的说，我听说你也还没结婚，我介绍你们认识认识，合适就处处？”

13

陈玘晕晕乎乎地回到宿舍，在门口碰到正在晒被子的邱贻可。邱贻可前年刚上调保卫科，可巧过年的时候之前的科长喝了酒从桥上掉下去淹死在护城河，眼下科长之位虚位以待，内部人士基本认定继任科长就是邱贻可没跑儿。由于对陈玘提四机床事业部副主任一事坊间也早有传闻，两人高升似乎都是三个手指捏田螺十拿九稳，陈邱两人还为此提前喝了顿酒，算是预祝。

没想到眼下事事不顺，之前的庆祝现在想起来倒觉得格外讽刺。

邱贻可看见他，大拇指朝楼道一指：“小孩等你半天了，都快成望夫石了。”

陈玘闻言生生收住步子，犹豫了一下转身就走。邱贻可在后头叫他，他反而跑了起来。

现在不是当面谈的好时机。

陈玘没有拒绝刘国梁“合适就处处”的提议，心里却十分清楚，他不可能跟那个女人产生什么火花，最大的可能是见个一两次面然后找到刘国梁说不合适，也算没有驳了领导的面子。最好刘国梁不要问“哪里不合适”，他怕自己一咬牙说出实情。

性别不合适，算不算硬伤？

想想觉得这种说法也不对，退一万步，刘国梁介绍个男孩子给他，难道他就会愿意了吗？

他还在技校的时候心里就只有一个孩子——那会儿的马龙真的还是个孩子，才十二三岁，还只会扯着他的袖口小步小步跟着他，提心吊胆避免犯错，做不好功课还会在他面前掉眼泪，然后追着他一遍又一遍地讨教繁琐细碎的技术问题。雪白的一个团子似的，叫他怎么硬下心肠黑口黑面以对？

现在想想，自己简直是疯了。

支援三线以前陈玘隐隐觉得自己必须得发力了，这是他最后的机会。马龙早就成长了起来，同批的年轻职工也纷纷开始抢班夺权。他们这一代太机灵也太厉害，早熟，有主意，天赋惊人，学外文也好学数控也好，新技能三两下就搞定，手拿把攥，别说年长如蔡振华，就是马琳这些刚从生产一线退下来的业务能手也不得不叹服。陈玘比马龙年长5岁，精神上却好像已经是他的父辈，每每在交谈的时候听见马龙说出一两个让他费解的生僻字眼，他就惊出一身冷汗。时代已经不对了，他非得拼命抓住潮流的末班车，方不至被滚滚红尘吞噬。

在广东的时候陈玘比什么人都努力，学新技术、学抓管理，闲时用半导体听英文，整宿整宿不睡觉抱着大部头的西方文献译本苦读……简直是苛待自己。他原本不是勤奋流，他当标杆拿先进，靠的原本是在同侪中拔群的头脑和一股不服输的血性，然而这一切都随着年龄的增长变得不再重要，他不得不学着隐忍和低头，学着以“勤”补“拙”。

年轻的孩子们渐渐与他比肩。而马龙作为个中翘楚，无论再怎么压着步子，也已经超越他一个肩膀、一个身位……

走过食堂门口，看见一堆人围在告示板前面。那当中有他认识的许昕和方博，两个人嘻嘻哈哈地勾肩搭背，看个通知也看得喜笑颜开，无忧无虑得格外刺眼。

陈玘想，自己老了吗？可他才30岁啊。

人群散了，他才走上前去。

猩红的栏头跳进眼里。

任命书

兹任命张继科同志为北京第一机床厂第四机床事业部副主任。以上任命决定自发布之日起开始执行。特此公示。

……

陈玘在外面一直游荡到半夜。他找了一家民营的小饭馆喝酒，结账时却发现身无分文，他想抵押工作证却被拒绝，无奈押了手表。那表是海鸥牌，曾经也算是稀罕物事，托人买的时候颇费了些周折，好话说了一车皮，最终还贴了一盒希尔顿方才拿到。入手后在厂里着实风光了一些日子，马龙偶尔会背着他偷偷地戴，被他发现之后少不得一顿数落。

时过境迁，如今这表拿来抵押一顿酒钱，店主还百般的不情愿。世道果然变了。

回到宿舍，惊觉马龙还站在楼道里等他。

灯泡五年都没有换过，马龙却已经不再怕黑。

陈玘闪开他，从兜里掏钥匙开门。

马龙追着他进屋，劈头就问：“你到底去哪里了？怎么这么晚才回来？……你、你喝酒了？”

陈玘扯一扯衣领，呼着酒气躺倒在床上。

“龙仔，你听说了吗？张继科回来了，听说是带着军功退伍的，直接空降四事业部副主任……嘿，这小子真行。”

马龙好像根本没听过那个名字一样，他只是固执地问：“你去哪儿了？出什么事了？”

陈玘眯着眼睛笑，伸出手去摸马龙白皙的脸颊，后者惊惶地躲开。

“能有什么事？刘国梁给我介绍了个对象。”

**

马龙深一脚浅一脚地跑回青工宿舍。他早已经有了自己的单人宿舍，但是他多半都留宿在陈玘那里，已经很少回来。

在楼道碰见腻歪在一起的许昕和方博，那两人很诧异居然在这个时间点看到他。愣了几秒，许昕一脸春色地对他说：“嘿！你回来得太是时候了！你猜谁回来了？我打赌你猜不着——”

马龙面无表情的说：“是继科儿吗？”

许昕大惊失色：“哎妈呀这心电感应可了不得！我还准备让你猜三回呢。那你知道他是回来干啥的吗？”

马龙点点头：“不是升副主任了？我看见食堂门口的通知了。”

许昕方博一副“原来你都知道了真没劲”的表情。方博冲他挥挥手：“快去吧快去吧，都来给新主任请过安了，就差你小龙子了。”

许昕颇嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“什么小聋子，你还小哑巴呢！”

方博反唇相讥：“走吧，小瞎子！……”

马龙站在张继科的宿舍门口，本来打算等许昕和方博回屋关门消失在他的视野他就离开。他总要面对张继科，但不该是今天，不该是现在。

但时机总是不对。门突兀地从里面拉开，张继科高瘦结实的身体猝不及防出现在眼前。

张继科表情不耐烦地用两根手指捏着一块毛巾，刚扯开嗓子喊一声：“许昕你的——”就看到了门外站着的人。

马龙几乎要笑了。他这是什么命，一切都悖逆他的意志。难道情形还能更坏吗？

然而事情就是这样，就在你说够坏了不会更坏了的时候，命运就会赶紧摆摆手对你说：还能更坏还能更坏。

保卫股的干事擎着手电筒来查节电，看到这边两个人大半夜不睡觉站在楼道里面面相觑，一束光追过来呵斥道：“还不睡觉干什么呢？快进屋，熄灯了。”

马龙还来不及反应，张继科已经握住他的小臂，一把将他拉进屋里，撞上门。

张继科站在离马龙很近的地方，一双鹰一般犀利的眼睛直直地望进马龙的眼底。

他不自觉地向前一步，几乎和马龙气息相接。

马龙仿佛钉在原地一动不动。

——“张继科，你敢动，我就揍你。”

……

张继科用一种几乎可以说是凶狠的眼神死死地盯着面前这个人。

他体内的藏獒在啸叫，怒吼着想要撕碎他懦弱的人的驱壳，扑在他的猎物身上，将他从头到脚舔舐个遍。

对峙了不知多久，终于还是张继科败下阵来。输的从来都是他，即使他在入伍前就早已学会不向任何人示弱。

“龙，”他从口袋里掏出烟盒，敲出一支烟塞进嘴里，然后转身去找火，“你变了。”

马龙警惕地看着那个依然挺拔英俊的人。

“嗯。你倒是没怎么变。”

14

“什么时候回来的？”

“三天了。”

“三天？我都没看见你。”

张继科指尖夹着烟，烟雾缭绕中他的影子有点模糊，有点忧郁。

“你想看到我的话，总能看到。”

马龙绞尽脑汁找着话题——什么都好，不要让气氛冷下来，只要坚持到保卫股的人离开这座楼，他马上就可以走。所以这一会儿，气氛无论如何不要冷下来。

“我听说你带着军功回来的？”

“嗯。”张继科吸一口烟，看起来不是很想聊自己的事，“你知道的，就是那次抢救民办工厂，我出了院之后团里的嘉奖令就跟着下来了。”

马龙恍然：“你的腿……”

“没事了。”张继科淡淡地截断他的话。

马龙有些尴尬。他一直沉浸在自己的精神世界里，竟然忘了问问张继科的伤。他为自己的冷漠感到陌生和害怕。

张继科看起来倒是并不介意——哪怕是让他们两人心存芥蒂的人和事。

“你和我师哥还行吗？”

马龙想起刚刚跟陈玘分开的情形，一时有点鼻酸。

“玘哥没有事业运，他的入党名额被我抢了，提干资格被你抢了，就在一天之内。你说人是不是得信命？”马龙想不通，像陈玘那样威风凛凛的人，难道不该坐拥所有一切的最好？

神通不敌天数。

张继科忽然道：“人不能什么都占了。就说现在，就说我们手里有的一切，你让他跟我换，你看我换不换。”

马龙哑口无言。

“别说是变作他，就算是让我回到大串联时候那个一穷二白的混混，我也干。”

张继科用夹着烟的手指挠一挠短簇而坚硬的头发，如烟的棕色瞳仁隔着烟雾看着马龙。

“十年，重新来一回，我干。”

马龙忽然笑了：“你还是没变。”

张继科定定地望着他，直到烟蒂灼伤指尖。

——那你呢？你的心意究竟有没有一点点改变？

陈玘约了刘国梁介绍的女人见面，时间地点都是女方那个亲戚一力安排。赴约当天陈玘只脱了工装换上一件旧夹克，两手插兜就去单刀赴会。

介绍人有种近乎无脑的热情，和平鸽一样在两个年轻人中间飞来飞去说个不停。三十分钟之后终于告一段落。

“我有事先走了，你们好好聊。”

介绍人离开，女人噗嗤笑出声来。

“对不起，让您见笑了。我大姨这个年纪的女人就是这样，她也是好心。”语气姿态都十分洒脱从容。

陈玘这才得空端详她。

女人很新派，红风衣阔脚裤蛤蟆镜尖头皮鞋，介绍人说她比陈玘小三岁，但由于性格外向，倒是起到了减龄的效果。

陈玘替她倒水：“您这么好的条件，怎么一直单身？”

女人并不介意他问得唐突，反而借力打力：“您不是一样？”

陈玘思忖片刻，决定据实以告。

“我有对象了，只是无法谈婚论嫁。”

女人意外的并不是特别吃惊，也未露苛责之意，只是好奇道：“她嫁给别人了吗？”

陈玘摇摇头：“嘿……真是那样的话，我倒能够死心了。”

女人微微一笑：“你怕表舅为难你，所以才来走个过场。”

陈玘道：“厂长是为我好，也为你好。像他这样实在的领导，在国企里算是凤毛麟角了。”

“可你还是违背自己意愿来了。”女人笑道，“你放心，回去我会去和表舅说，是我不喜欢你，他要是问起你来，你只要把锅都扣在我头上就好了，反正我单身这么多年，早已经不在乎他们怎么说了。”

临走她拒绝了陈玘送她回家的好意，却忽然凑近陈玘的耳边，轻轻地说：“但你应该知道，其实我很喜欢你。”

……

陈玘怔住了。

“哎！你们看那是谁！”

马龙张继科许昕三双眼睛顺着方博的手指看过去，只见一对男女在街头拥抱。女人十分漂亮时髦，一件红色风衣格外打眼。

许昕眯着眼睛叫唤：“谁啊谁啊？离这么远谁看得见。”

方博搡开他：“你这瞎子上一边凉快去，马龙继科儿你俩看看，那男的是不是玘哥？”

张继科其实第一眼就看见了那边的情形，刚刚他还试图挤一步马龙好拐到另一条岔路上去，没想到方博眼尖，还是撞破。

马龙有点摇晃，像是在太阳底下站了太久脚下没根。他紧走了两步转到另一条街上去，然后停下来等三个伙伴追上来。

方博看几个人都是一副对八卦毫不关心的样子不免有点失落：“难道是我看错了？不至于啊……”

四个人找了一家民营饭店，屁股还没沾上椅子许昕方博就吵吵着来一箱啤的。

许昕和姚彦准备结婚了，暂定五一之后找一天先把证领了，十一就摆酒。四事业部的四个哥们为此跑出来大肆庆祝，方博拿许昕打趣说以后结了婚再想出来花天酒地恐怕没这么容易了，今天就当最后的狂欢。

啤酒凉菜堆了一桌子，几个人本来是吵吵闹闹喝的比吃的多，两轮酒喝下来不知怎么的都有点惆怅。

“这日子过得可真快啊，一转眼许大蟒都要结婚了。”方博擦擦眼角打酒嗝噎出的眼泪，“我还记着我俩一块儿进厂子时候的事儿呢，现在想想都多久以前了。”

许昕也是一脸的怀念：“说的是呢，当时咱俩为了每月多半斤小米粮票还找人改了岁数。”

“就这样还是不够吃，一到月底就四处蹭吃蹭喝，后来车间里都没人爱搭理咱们了，哈哈！”

“你别说，还就是继科儿吃得少，继科儿那点儿油票肉票全便宜了我师兄了，是吧师兄？”

马龙一杯一杯地喝着酒，嘴里也喝不出什么滋味，好像那酒从嘴里直接就到了胃里。他很少喝酒，酒量却很好，轻易喝不醉。其他几个人都说他自带东北人属性，面不改色就能喝倒一桌人。

马龙的确是喝了不少酒，脑子却一直清明。许昕方博说的事他都历历在目，他脑子一向很好，发生过的事情都是过目难忘。他记得那时候到了月底家家都恓惶，尤其像他们这样二十冒头的小伙子，成天守着机器干体力活，每个月那点粮票肉票从来不够吃，副食店的伙计死脑筋，只认粮票不认钱，月底他们几个往往举着猪头找不着庙门，许昕方博就四处求爷爷告奶奶企图拿工资换点小米和挂面，马龙脸皮薄，宁可把自己饿起来。

就是从那时候起，张继科很少沾荤腥了。他的油票肉票因此都归了马龙，偶尔还从副食店小姑娘那儿花言巧语骗来一勺白面，腆着大萝卜脸让食堂大姐和点猪油烙两张油汪汪香喷喷的葱花饼。为了不被其他职工发现，大冬天的晚上他俩也只能哆哆嗦嗦地躲在楼梯间里吃独食。那香气好多年没感受到了，现在想起来，身体还仿佛记得当年的感受：冷极，也暖极。

马龙用带着点微醺的眼睛看了一眼张继科，张继科也清醒得很，也许是在部队练出了酒量，也或许是习惯了克制，他用筷子一粒一粒地夹着花生米放在嘴里，眼睛还是那样半睁不睁的。这次回来他变得寡言，方博笑他有了官威，马龙却觉得他和他们好像都生疏了。

马龙擦擦眼睛，站起来指一指厕所：“我去洗把脸。”便脚步虚浮地往外走。

许昕伸着脖子瞅着他师兄的背影：“他不会是要去偷着摸着把钱付了吧？说好了这顿我请。”

方博扒着他的肩膀也往那头看：“不会吧……诶哟他还真结账去啦？”正要埋汰许昕请客的心不诚，眼往马龙那个方向一瞟，忽然紧张道，“等会儿，我怎么瞧着不对啊？龙仔这是跟人家老板动起手了？？”

张继科一惊，担心马龙喝高了吃亏，站起来就往结账台走，起身的时候带倒了椅子，一路走过去也是横冲直撞地动山摇。

走上前去正要问清缘由，却看到马龙借着酒劲儿正在抢店主手上的东西。张继科疑心他是真的醉了，赶紧上去把那个撒酒疯的人往怀里拉。马龙挣了两下挣不脱，于是听话地搂住张继科的脖子缩在他胸前。

张继科感觉脖颈处的衣服迅速地被水汽洇湿了。

只听见马龙哽咽着在他怀里说。

“继科儿，你帮帮我，我要……我要那块表……”

张继科心一沉。

店主的手腕上，戴着一块半新不旧的老式海鸥。

15

电光石火间张继科已经洞悉一切，当即翻出两个衣服口袋，连毛票带钢镚零零碎碎的一把都拍在台子上。他紧紧地揽着马龙，回头冲桌子那边喊：“许昕！许昕！钱！”

许昕吓一跳，嘴里忙不迭地应着“哎哎”高举着钱包奔过来。

张继科一把从店主手腕子上把手表捋下来，扶着马龙就往外走。

“站好。”

马龙还有点东倒西歪，听了张继科这话拼命立正。张继科沉默着牵起他一只手，把那块海鸥牌给他戴上。马龙手腕纤细，金属带卡得很深，扣上的“咔哒”一声仿佛敲在心上。

张继科点上一支烟，径自往前走：“我师哥这日子过得可够紧的，都开始当东西了。”

马龙跌跌撞撞地追上他，因为醉意未褪，讲话的声音听上去还有点口齿不清：“不是的……”

“开玩笑的，这都听不出来，你还真是容不得别人说他一句不好。”张继科惨然一笑。他走得很慢，像是在等着马龙追上来。马龙跑到与他并肩，忽然踉跄了一下，张继科迅速出手将他捞起来。这一下的反应太快，恐怕连他自己都吃了一惊——他的身体好像随时做好了准备，只等着另一具身体不知何时的坠落。

走到街心花园，马龙说：“坐一会儿吧，头晕。”

于是在路灯下的花坛旁边坐下。

张继科交叠着两腿，语气平淡：“今天我师哥跟人相亲的事，你早知道了吧？”

马龙仿佛怕冷似的缩一缩肩膀：“……嗯，厂长给介绍的。”

“这就对了，我想也是这样。”张继科用指腹搓熄了烟，“他要是背着你干这码子事，那可有点不是人了。”

马龙鼓足勇气再次维护陈玘：“玘哥不会的，他对我——”

“他对你很好是吗？我信。”

张继科用带着烟味的手指轻轻捏住马龙的下巴，将他的脸转向路灯的光线之下。他出神地端详着他，带着一别经年的渴望和贪念。他身上的小布尔乔亚气质越发浓郁了，看起来既不像孙道临也不像赵丹。此刻的他既像诗人也像骑士，充满叫人沉沦的吸引力。

“陈玘他看起来谁的账也不买，其实骨子里是挺循规蹈矩的人。”张继科不再用“师哥”称呼陈玘，在他的潜意识里，也许他们早该平起平坐，“他大概觉得假如和你在一起就非得是他来照顾你，如果他不如你，就宁可结束这段关系吧。”

马龙想说“不是这样的”，但也许事实真相“就是这样的”。

张继科摇摇头，笑容落寞：“要是我就不想那么多，我有你就够了。”

马龙轻轻推开他的手，低下头看着自己的脚尖，闷闷地说：“玘哥……玘哥他和你不一样……”

张继科望着天，呼一口气：“是。他比我好得多。”

马龙不忍看他这个样子：“继科儿你不要这样……”

张继科充耳不闻，兀自哼唱着崔健的《一无所有》。

“我曾经问个不休，你何时跟我走，可你却总是笑我，一无所有……”

忽然他转向马龙，神情甚至是有点兴高采烈的：“对了，你知道吗？我以前亲过你。”

马龙觉得脸颊到耳根都火烫：“……不就是在礼堂后台……”

“不是那次，比那更早。”张继科好像很得意，你瞧，我在你面前也是有秘密的，“是那次在新华书店。”

马龙不知道，那一天他在新华书店靠着张继科的肩膀睡着了。在他醒来之前几分钟，张继科合上书，微微偏过一点头去看他。

那是一个全然没有防备的马龙，天真而充满信赖。阳光下他的皮肤雪白，下眼睑处有一排细小的睫毛垂下的阴影。他的嘴唇儿微开，随着匀净的呼吸偶尔泄露一丁点细小的白牙齿。

那景象实在叫人无法抗拒。张继科于是小心地凑近去，落一个吻在那洁净的额头上。

现在他有了一个吻。他再也不是一无所有的了。

“我不是个好人，是吧？”张继科笑得很开心，马龙印象里张继科很少笑得这么开心，几乎是有点傻乎乎的，“这要是放在严打时期，判了我都是轻的，我这就是流氓罪。”

他肆无忌惮地拿自己开着玩笑，把自己逗得连眼泪都快掉出来。

“你知道吗，龙，那时候我跟自己说，就算让我死在这一秒，我都值了。”

马龙推开陈玘宿舍的门，看到那个人正坐在写字台前，一边抽烟一边对着桌上一堆写废的纸团在挠头。

看到他进来，陈玘赶紧踩熄了烟，咧开嘴招呼他：“来啦？太好了，赶紧过来帮我看看，我寻思着我这写的还是不行啊……”

马龙走过去拨开满台面的凌乱，看到那叠稿纸上只有一行字：思想汇报。

陈玘有点不自在：“唉，我想按着你说的好好表表决心，写他个五六张纸，可是肚子里没货，书到用时方恨少啊……”

马龙挨着他坐下，无声地靠在他的肩膀上。

“哥，其实这些都不重要，真的。”

“龙仔，你不懂。这对哥很重要。”

“我懂，是你不懂。”

陈玘和马龙并排躺在那张睡过多少次的单人床上，挨在一起的两只手十指交缠。

马龙慢慢地细声细气地说：“其实这有什么要紧呢？工作也好，地位也好，钱也好，还能比得上我跟你在一块儿吗？”

陈玘闭着眼：“不是这回事，那些东西当然没你重要——什么都没你重要——但是不能没有。”

“可以前我们就什么都没有啊，我们连一床厚点儿的被子都用不上，可是你从来没在意过，你说假如我手冷脚冷，你有的是办法让我暖和起来。”

“那不一样。此一时彼一时了。”

马龙也闭上眼：“没什么不一样。除非……除非是你不一样了。”

“我让你和我在一起，不是为了让你遭罪的。我离开你三年，所做的一切努力都是为了让你跟着我能过得更好，而不是沦落到我要靠你养。”

马龙觉得胸闷：“难道养着我会让你比较好受吗？可我并不是你媳妇儿啊。”

这话听得陈玘心里一紧，很快又是一松。

“是啊，你是我兄弟。”

陈玘最后一次把马龙的手指放在嘴边，一根一根细细密密地吻。

“龙仔，爱情这种事谁也说不好的，也许过个三两年热情就淡了。但是兄弟不一样，你是我弟弟，往后的一辈子，你都是我弟弟。”

马龙转过身抱住陈玘，把面孔深深地埋进陈玘的胸前。

“可是哥……我喜欢你啊……”

尾声

五一之后陈玘递交了申请，调离了四事业部和生产一线进入了采购部，负责原材料采购事项的统办。他为人快言快语雷厉风行，又有着长期在南方工作的人脉基础，工作因此上手很快，两年之内连升三级晋升部门负责人，行政上受厂长刘国梁直接领导。只是与日俱增的出差机会让他一年之中越来越少时间呆在北京。

北一建厂四十年刚好也是建国四十年大庆，国庆前夕没有生产任务的车间和班组都因此获假三天，而陈玘已经在新分的干部宿舍内收拾去南宁出差的行李物品了。

门轻巧地推开，马龙蹦蹦跳跳地跑进来，一屁股坐在陈玘刚熨好的衬衫上。

“哥，又要走啊？这次走多久？”

“我的祖宗哎！”陈玘连忙把他扯开，“瞧你给我坐这屁股印儿！我还得重新熨！”

马龙笑嘻嘻地抹平了衬衫的褶皱：“这不就没事了吗~”

陈玘骂他：“挺大个人了还是孩子样，你这样怎么当主任？怎么服众？”

马龙跑过来挂在他身上：“可我是你弟呀，主任就不能跟主任他哥闹着玩儿吗？”

陈玘气结：“去去去，把我那摞毛巾给我拿过来。”

“哎！”

马龙帮陈玘收拾好了东西，送他到厂门口。送陈玘去火车站的车子已经等在那里，马龙见状故意惊讶道：“呀，陈部长都混上专车啦？什么时候也拉我出去逛逛啊？”

陈玘拿他没脾气，劈手夺过皮包上了车：“行啦，回吧。”

马龙往后站一站，乖巧地挥挥手：“记得写信，还有还有，有好吃的别忘了给我捎点儿回来。”

陈玘从副驾驶座窗口探出头，挑着眉毛逗他：“好呀，我给你捎个嫂子回来。”

马龙上前踹一脚车胎：“假公济私，我一封信告到蔡局那儿参你一本！”

陈玘呼噜呼噜他细软的头发：“嘴越来越厉害了，说不过你了。”

马龙收起孩子气的没正形，一双眼水汪汪地看着陈玘。

“不用太拼了。”

陈玘抬起下巴指一指马龙手腕的方向：“不拼能行嘛，我还有个大件儿没赎回来呢。”

马龙笑眉笑眼地把戴着手表的那只手背到身后：“这个你就别想啦，你给我盖个楼我也不会还给你的。”

陈玘服气：“有你的！谁说你乖来着？真该叫他们过来看看你这奸商的模样。”

司机师傅瞧着辣眼，忍无可忍摁了摁喇叭。

马龙闪开一步远。

“一切顺利，早点回来。”

陈玘冲他伸个大拇指。

“师父，开车！”

汽车消失在视野里，马龙一回头看见张继科慢悠悠地走过来，手里正夹着一根还没点火的烟，另一只手不知道在兜里掏摸啥——噢，原来是个桃儿。

张继科把桃儿在衣服上蹭蹭递给马龙。

“送走啦？”

“嗯。”

马龙两手抱着桃儿啃得欢。张继科摸出火来正要点烟，冷不丁横出一只小白爪子从他嘴里抽走了那支烟。

“少抽一点吧，你之前都咳嗽了。”

马龙说完这话自己也愣了一下。然后他忽然笑了。

张继科纳闷：“笑什么呢？”

马龙笑眯眯地说：“不告诉你。”

张继科“嘁”一声：“傻不傻。”

end

番外 枪声里的诗

马龙写字台的玻璃板底下，多年来一直压着一张从报纸上剪下来的照片。

那是一张惹祸的照片。但即便如此，它依然拍得很好，马龙每每看到它都会微微地笑。

心酸。也心暖。

一切的根源都是那一台电视机——当时流行的叫法是叫做“平面直角21遥”。

张继科推开马龙宿舍的门，看到后者正合衣躺在床上听半导体。那半导体很有些年头了，里面无论是放《大约在冬季》还是《水中花》都有一种古怪的走音，像是离调，以至于后来马龙唱歌也总带着些许微妙的违和感，这大概都是旧半导体的锅。

张继科径直走进来一言不发地在马龙的床脚处坐下，臀部紧贴着马龙的一只脚。

他们就这样沉默着相处，不必开口也不会觉得尴尬。空气里只有仿佛电压不稳一般虚弱的音乐声，男歌手温柔地唱：这纷纷飞花已坠落，往日深情早已成空，这流水悠悠匆匆过，谁能将它片刻挽留……

马龙忽然叫他：“继科儿。”

张继科微抬眼皮：“嗯？”声音像从鼻腔里拱出来似的。

“我想买台电视机放在宿舍里。”

张继科斜着眼瞅他：“你有钱吗？”

马龙迅速盘着腿坐起来，眼神热烈地看着他的好兄弟，表情又激动又有点儿羞涩：“嗯……可能不太够。”

张继科一眼看穿马龙的心思。他懒洋洋地搓了搓头发，声音低沉得仿佛站在十米深的坑里说话：“你是知道我的，我身边儿也不怎么留钱，有多少你全拿走吧。”又瞅一眼马龙晶亮的眼睛，“干嘛？我不要你还，没事让我来你屋里蹭两眼足球比赛就行，电视就算是咱俩合伙买的吧。”

马龙笑眯眯地歪着头看他，看得张继科心里痒痒的，不由地有点坐立不安。

他拎起搭在椅背上马龙的夹克，一边往身上套一边走出门去。

马龙跪在床上喊他：“你干嘛去？”

张继科已经拉开了门，身子和脸都只转过来半拉：“南河沿那边有个信托公司，我跟他们经理有点交情，我去看看他那儿有没有二手的21遥。”

“你当心点儿。”马龙有点不安，咬了咬嘴唇又嘱咐他，“外面乱。”

张继科在门口呆立了一会儿，才“嗯”了一声走出去。

外面乱了很久了。

从四月开始气氛就很紧张，街上随处可见武警和便衣，某天许昕从外面回来，说是看到了坦克。

广场是早已经戒严了，长街也盘查得很严，荷枪实弹的军警全天候在街头巡视。人心惶惶。

张继科走了不多一会儿，马龙就关了半导体，光着脚下床站在窗边朝外看。

他心里有点慌。不知怎么，他总觉得好像会发生什么事。

真是的。不该让张继科一个人出去的。猪脑子！

第一声枪响的时候马龙一时没反应过来，直到许昕闯进来，神色惊惶地拉他的手。

“马龙！马龙！……师兄！”

马龙被许昕摇醒，看着许昕苍白的脸，心慌的感觉陡然加重三分：“出什么事了？刚才是什么声音？”

“开枪了！”

说话间枪声已经连成一片，并且由远及近。偌大一座老城仿佛处处都在放枪。

刚从副食店回来的方博踉踉跄跄地跑进屋来。

“哎呀我的妈！太吓人了！坦克全在街上走，那外、外头……哪儿哪儿都是枪眼儿！”

马龙身体一晃，眼前一下子漆黑一片。

“继科儿……继科儿……”

他挣脱许昕的手就往门口走。许昕急了：“你要干嘛？你作死去？！”

马龙背着身一个劲儿挥手，连话都说不清楚，只觉得心头冷冰冰。

“继科儿……继科儿在广场上！”

许昕和方博都愣在当场。

许昕先回过神，一边帮马龙穿鞋穿衣服一边用笃定的语气对他说：“我陪你找他去！”

马龙死死拽住他的胳膊：“你别去！你们都别去！”他抖得厉害，但语气出奇的强硬，不容置喙，“你和方博，你们去把小雨小胖和高远看好，一步也不要离开厂子！要是我……我和继科儿，我们晚上还没回来，你就去找……去找师父，不，去找厂长，他会有办法的！”

许昕看着马龙像一阵旋风一样离去的背影，只觉得揪心。

外面兵荒马乱。

果然如方博所说，即使是在远离城中心的北一厂周边，民居上也已经随处可见弹孔。

马龙逆着人潮汹涌的方向蹬着车往城里骑，一路心里都是苍茫一片。他只是猛踩着脚蹬子，晕乎乎的脑子里不断浮起不祥的气泡，然后被压下去，紧接着是更多的气泡……

究竟为什么会有这么多人。之前几个月这座城明明已经萧条而肃杀，到底是从哪里跑出来这么多的人。

近长街时马龙丢掉了车子，枪声和尖叫声密集袭来，震得他耳鼓生疼。不断地有人被惊恐得失去理智的人群冲击，被枪支甚至子弹逼得退无可退，他们在马龙迷蒙的视野里跌倒，爬起来或爬不起来……

然后……

钢铁巨人隆隆而来。马龙亲眼目睹那转向不能的可怕巨兽轻松碾过来不及闪避的人，履带不停卷动向前宛如行走在平地，骨骼碎裂之声清晰可辨，在它驶远之后，留下一道沾染零碎皮肉的血红轨迹。

马龙感到胃里一阵翻搅。这里的一切都太可怕，他的大脑已经无法处理视觉接收到的任何信息，信号嘈杂的脑海里反复播放着刚才的一幕：卷入、碾碎，伴随着令人牙酸的声音，尸骨无存……

他想喊叫，想疯狂地全无方向地奔跑，也想放声大哭。

他想见到张继科。

张继科张继科张继科张继科张继科张继科……

“继……”

膝盖一软，他感到自己在半空中被人狠狠地拦腰抱住。

一只有力的手臂牢牢地圈住他的腰，另一只手压住他的后脑，将他的面孔用力按在自己的胸口。

灼热的嘴唇紧贴他冰凉柔软的耳廓，那听了十数年的低沉声线就在咫尺之遥。

“龙，是我。别害怕。”

马龙想说，我不怕。

他真的忽然就一点都不害怕了。刚才的一切都仿佛隔世一般遥远，就像宣统年间的事体，回忆着都很费劲。

他想挣扎着直起身体看一眼张继科的脸，那张每时每刻都淡定得甚至有点冷漠的脸。英俊而从容，像诗人也像骑士，在他混沌的脑海中清晰宛如水晶。

但张继科一直压制着他——像用尽全身的力气将马龙的身体囚禁在自己的怀里，一动也不能动。

马龙的脑子慢慢恢复了清明。他拼命地想要抬起头来，他想告诉张继科，他们不能停留，一刻也不能停留。

但张继科……

张继科固执而强硬地将他的头颅贴在自己的胸口。

“别抬头！”

他这样说。语气却温柔得叫人猝然心折，话语宛如枪炮声中的诗。

“你听。你听见了吗？”

马龙听见了。

所有的喧嚣嘈吵都渐渐退远，轰鸣与啸音都听不真切，纷沓的脚步声和刺耳的尖叫在鼓膜之外收缩成针尖大小，周遭的世界都与他切断了联系。

只有一个频道一直在发出频率稳定、沉实、清晰的信号。

近在耳畔。只隔着一道坚硬宽广炽热的胸膛。

是张继科的心跳。

那一瞬间马龙顿悟。他一下子看清了过往十年都没曾窥破的真相。

——他爱他。

张继科爱着他。

这个认知让马龙紧绷的身体和神经全都松弛了下来。

他是安全的。

他在他的避风港里。

不知接收到了什么讯息，张继科松开了桎梏着马龙的手臂。马龙抬起头，终于得见那张鹰一样机警俊美的面孔。

与他相反的，张继科却并不曾分神去看他。他握住马龙的手警惕地四下张望，瞅准了空隙就拉着他全力地奔跑。

一片混乱中马龙完全丧失了引以为傲的方向感，但张继科却仿佛有种野性的直觉。他带着他在人潮中穿行，好像从未对目标有过一星半点的迟疑和踌躇。

马龙被他紧紧抓着，在他身后跌撞着，马不停蹄，上气不接下气。但是他知道不能停，停了就意味着灭顶的灾难。

直到张继科突兀地停下脚步。

马龙被他掩在身后，因为长距离的奔袭而感到窒息，眼前火花迸射，喉口一片腥甜。

张继科低沉的声音再度响起。依然沉静、坚定。

“龙，听我的命令——转身，当我说‘跑’，不要迟疑，跑！”

他的口吻忽然就很像那个单兵突入火场救灾的军人。马龙早该知道，这个男人一日是军人，从此一生都有着军魂。

马龙知道这一次自己会听他的话。他一向是最听话的孩子，尤其是面对最信赖的人。

于是他在短促暴起的枪声中转身，在一声“跑”之后拼尽全力朝另一个方向冲出去，张继科的脚步声紧紧跟在他的后面。

马龙因此不曾目睹一次叫人心碎的凋零——在他们身后，一个穿着白色连衣裙的柔弱影子缓缓委在地上，腹部像开了一朵红色的花。

在远离风眼的地方奇迹般地捡回自行车，马龙敏捷地跳上后座，张继科把二八大杠蹬得如同贴地飞行，马龙不得不紧紧揽着他的腰，把侧脸贴在张继科汗湿的后背上。

六月。六月竟然有这样割脸的风，几乎带着寒意。

自行车像离弦的箭一样穿过厂区，在宿舍楼跟前两个人同时蹿下车，那辆28加重的永久沉重地砸在地上。

牵着手一头扎进马龙的宿舍，门一落锁张继科就将马龙狠狠压进怀里。马龙回抱着他。两具滚烫的身体密不可分，喘得如同两只风箱。

闻声而来的许昕和方博在外面用力拍门，嘴里乱七八糟地叫着他们两个人的名字。

屋内的人却充耳不闻。

不知过了多长时间，张继科率先从这个拥抱当中脱离开。他微低下头，扶正马龙的身体，一只手自后面推抵着马龙的腰，另一只手的虎口卡住了那线条优美的下巴。

两张面孔离得太近了，这已经远远小于亲密友人之间的最小安全距离。两个人的瞳孔里都清楚地倒映着对方的影子。

马龙不敢动。张继科的眼神快要将他烧熔，他疑心下一刻獒的牙齿就要露出来，刺破他的皮肤，割开他的血管。

而当张继科贴近过来的时候，马龙却卸掉了浑身的力气。

他放弃了抵抗，垂下了眼。也许他早就不该再这样倔强。

……

额头被抵住的时候，马龙无措地张大眼睛。

张继科在离他极近的地方，与他额头相抵。

钳住下颏的手早就松开了，转而温柔地自后面托住他的头颅。垂下的眼睫在那张英气逼人的面孔上打下整齐的阴影。

他的嘴唇离他的那么近，接吻几乎是那一刻唯一顺理成章的事，而马龙甚至已经做好了接受这一切的准备。

但是张继科——

他只是用坚硬饱满的额头摩挲着马龙洁净的前额，强自按捺着……

十年了。他仍然认为自己是个侵略者，他发疯一样想做的事也仍然是一种侵犯。

习惯。可怕的习惯。

马龙眼眶一热，“继科儿……”

张继科猝然弹开，仿佛从一场梦里摔回现实。

他快速地脱下身上不属于自己的夹克，披在马龙的肩头，然后对着他轻轻一笑。

“电视，只能下回了。”

他怜惜地刮了一下马龙挺直标致的鼻梁，拉开门走出去。

“龙没事，我也没事，你们回吧！”

那件事有一个非常坏的后续。动荡平息之后，后账开始找上门来。

报纸拍在刘国梁的办公桌上，谁保人也没用，当时出现在要害的地方还被拍了照，证据确凿——现行反革命。

张继科被捕，有期十年。

直至十个月后政策松动，蔡振华出面才将他重新领了出来。

职务当然是没了，一抹到底。能够留厂已经是老天仁慈。

张继科本人倒是看得很开，唯一叫他不满的事只有一件。

“这照片拍的什么玩意儿！还记者呢，把老子拍得这么凶！”

他忿忿地问马龙：“我面相有这么凶吗？”

马龙笑眯眯地从他手里抢过那张自报纸上剪下来的照片，小心地抚平折痕压在了玻璃板下面。

“没有没有，你特和蔼，春风般温暖。是拍照的人不好。”

“嘁，你就会糊弄我。”

“我说真的哪……”

可是你看，那张抢拍的照片拍得不知有多好。

混乱失控的人潮中，英俊瘦削的男人目光犀利。

他愤怒而无所畏惧地直视着镜头。

而被他紧紧搂在怀里的，就是他想要保护的一整个世界。

END


End file.
